


Good Enough

by faierius



Series: Molten Silver [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Dry Humping, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Grinding, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Promnis - Freeform, Teasing, Violence, blowjob, drugged, gladnoct - Freeform, shower kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Just because you don't think you're good enough doesn't mean it's true. Beauty and love are in the eye of the beholder.





	1. Chapter 1

                Ignis’ brow twitched in a combination of annoyance and confusion. For three days now, Prompto refused to meet his eye. On the occasion where their eyes did happen to meet, the younger man would quickly turn away. At first, he would blush when he did so, and Ignis merely thought he was being shy. But then the blushing stopped and he just seemed…sad.

                Many times over the past seventy-two hours he tried to pull Prompto aside, ask him what was wrong. Many times the blond snubbed him.

                Ignis sighed. He was used to dealing with mood swings and rejection from Noctis, but never had he received such treatment from their energetic companion. He wondered briefly if he had done something to upset their relationship. It already felt tenuous, which he detested, yet he could think of nothing to move things forward without scaring Prompto off.

                Had he come on too strong? Had he already driven Prompto away by telling him how much he adored the marks adorning his belly? He wished he knew what was going on in that little blond head.

                Lowering his eyes, he returned to mending the hole in Gladio’s shirt.

                “You got a leak, Iggy? Sure are sighing a lot,” the big man teased, plopping a meaty hand on his shoulder.

                “Perhaps I would sigh less if I didn’t have to repair gaping holes in your clothing so often,” Ignis replied without lifting his head.

                With a snort, Gladio lowered himself onto the cooler next to Ignis’ chair. “Maybe tell the daemons to get their claws trimmed once in a while.”

                “I’ll do that next time we’re in the middle of a scuffle,” Ignis chuckled. Sighing again, he put his sewing down and readjusted his glasses.

                Gladio quirked a brow, following Ignis’ line of sight. “Does this have anything to do with a certain feisty little blond?”

                Propping an elbow on his knee, Ignis put his chin in his hand. “Am I really so transparent?”

                “Wow, I didn’t think you’d just come out and admit it.”

                Ignis gave Gladio a sidelong glance. “Why deny it if you already know?”

                The man’s shoulders leaped in a shrug. “Good point. So what’s the problem? I thought things were going well.”

                “Unfortunately, I believed the same. My mistake.” Removing his glasses, Ignis closed his eyes for a moment. Feeling a dry, warm hand on his forehead, he opened them again. Blinking, he turned toward his friend.

                “Thought you might be sick. I’ve never heard such defeat in your voice,” Gladio explained, letting his hand fall back into his lap.

                “Oh, I didn’t realize—”

                “Ignis.”

                “Yes?”

                “Talk to me.”

                “What have I been doing until now? Miming?”

                Groaning, Gladio dragged his hands through his unruly hair. “C’mon, Iggy. We all gotta have someone to talk to. You never talk to anyone. Won’t kill you to be human once in a while.”

                “So says the man who can only seem to communicate through violence and shouting.” Crossing one leg over the other, Ignis sat up straight and shook his head.

                “Really? That’s what you think of me? Well, then you can sort your own shit out.”

                Ignis had to force himself not to grab Gladio’s shirt as he stood. “Wait.”

                Gladio remained still.

                “I apologize. That was uncalled for.”

                “You’re damn right it was.”

                Ignis flinched before breathing out another sigh. Putting his glasses back on, he looked across the fire pit to where Prompto and Noctis were completely absorbed in their own conversation. “Has His Highness mentioned anything to you?”

                Gladio sat back down, folding his arms over his chest. “No. Why would he have?”

                Ignis chuckled, shaking his head and staring vacantly at the tattoo covering Gladio’s shoulders and creeping down his arms. “I would have thought you do more than break furniture when you’re alone together.”

                “That was one time, I paid for it, and you aren’t supposed to know.”

                “About the table? Or your relationship with Noctis?”

                Gladio scowled. “Both.”

                “His choice?”

                Gladio nodded.

                “I’ll continue to pretend I know nothing.”

                “Thanks.”

                The men fell silent, listening to the crackle of the fire and hushed whispers of their younger companions. There wasn’t so much as a hint of a breeze this evening, but it was thankfully cool after the scorching temperatures of the day.

                “So, what’s the problem?” Gladio asked again, tilting his head to look at Ignis’ profile.

                Yet another sigh escaped Ignis. “I wish I knew.”

                “What do you mean?”

                “I don’t recall doing anything specific. I believed things were progressing nicely until it just…stopped. He won’t let me touch him, barely allows me to acknowledge him. It is…upsetting, to say the least,” Ignis admitted, dropping his gaze to a patch of stone at his feet.

                “Have you tried talking to him?”

                “Of course I tried, Gladio!”

                Raising his brows at the irritation in the man’s voice, Gladio glanced across the fire. Sure enough, Ignis’ outburst caught the attention of Noctis and Prompto. Noct merely wore a blank expression, underlined with a hint of curiosity, while Prompto’s brows were furrowed, drawn together by the clear guilt in his eyes. Something worth investigating.

                Ignis cleared his throat and moved his sewing project from his lap to his work table. Brows twitching behind his glasses, he got to his feet. “My apologies. Please, excuse me for a moment.” The man almost bowed, suddenly stiff and awkward. He huffed a sharp breath through his nose and left the group.

                Noctis was already focused on his phone screen again, but Prompto watched Ignis go. His eyebrows quivered, he held his bottom lip between his teeth, and he balled his hands into fists in his lap.

                “What was that about?” Noctis asked when Gladio joined them by the fire.

                “A nasty rip in my shirt,” he replied, lowering himself into the empty chair next to Noctis.

                “You’re a bad liar, y’know?” Shutting off his phone display, Noct turned his attention to the big man.

                Shrugging, he turned his gaze to Prompto. The blond shifted uncomfortably. “I’m not gonna beat around the bush. Go after him.”

                With a nervous chuckle, Prompto scratched his cheek. “Uh. I’d rather not?”

                “Why?”

                “What if he went to pee?”

                Noctis and Gladio stared at him with matching expressions of incredulity.

                “I just don’t want to, okay?”

                “Prompto.”

                “Drop it!”

                Much like he had done with Ignis, Gladio raised his eyebrows at Prompto. Like Ignis, Prompto didn’t usually raise his voice in anger.

                “Please…” The heat left his voice as he sank low in his chair. He pulled his legs up, crossing them and holding onto his ankles.

                Gladio looked to Noctis, who gave a small shake of his head. Slouching, Gladio shook his head. He was hoping he could get the pair to sort out whatever he had been going on so everything could go back to normal. He was tired of the awkward atmosphere. He and Noct managed to get this far without causing an uproar. Apparently, that wasn’t going to cut it with these two.

                “Whatever. Just fix this before something goes really wrong,” Gladio grumbled with a sigh. “I’m turning in.”

                “Night.” Noct watched the man get to his feet and kick his boots off before heading into the tent. When he turned his attention back to Prompto, a spike of panic jolted him upright. Tears glittered in the man’s eyes and he tried to hide his face, but the glow of the fire made his wet eyes more obvious.

                Noctis leaned forward in his chair, propping his elbows on his knees. “Prompto, if it’s that bad, just go talk to him.”

                He shook his head.

                “Dude, why not?”

                “I just…I just can’t, okay? Please, Noct. I really don’t wanna talk about it right now.” Keeping his gaze downcast, he swiped at the building tears and inhaled deeply.

                “Okay,” Noct conceded. “Okay. But…don’t let this, whatever it is, eat away at you.”

                Prompto dipped his head in a tiny nod. “I won’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

                Ignis leaned against the trunk of the Regalia and combed his fingers through his spiked bangs. He was halfway to another sigh but forced himself to stop. He hadn’t sighed this much since attempting to care for Noctis during his mid to late teen years.

                This was ridiculous. How was Prompto’s attitude getting under his skin so much? Their relationship was virtually non-existent. They hadn’t even shared a proper kiss at this point. Unusual for two people who shared a mutual attraction, one would think.

                Ignis glanced back at the blue glow of the haven yet again. He wasn’t sure why he was still out here. Or why he expected anyone to come after him. It wasn’t going to happen. Shaking his head, he pushed himself off the trunk and exhaled a slow breath.

                Perhaps he was overthinking this. Maybe he hadn’t actually done anything wrong. Maybe Prompto was just having a difficult time adjusting. Though if this was the case, why not just talk about it instead of avoiding him?

                “No use dwelling on it,” he told himself, heading back to camp. He would give Prompto a little more time, but he would deal with the problem before it got out of hand. For now, he was exhausted and needed sleep.

                When he got back to the haven, he wasn’t surprised to find everyone else had gone to bed. He also wasn’t surprised to find Prompto curled up on the far side of the tent, well away from Ignis’ usual sleeping spot. He expected it, as it was Prompto’s way of showing how much he did not want Ignis’ company, yet it still hurt.

                Clenching his teeth and willing away the ache in his chest, Ignis lay down on his own bedroll. He curled up on his side, facing away from the others, from Prompto. Removing his glasses, he closed his eyes and prepared for another restless night.

 

***

 

                “Didn’t get any sleep again?” Gladio asked, popping the top on a fresh can of Ebony and handing it forward.

                Ignis thanked Gladio and took a long sip before placing the can in the cup holder. He hoped he was hiding his yawns from the others, but apparently, this was not the case. “It’s nothing to concern yourself over.”

                “It will be if you drive into a blockade and kill us,” grumbled Noctis.

                Ignis gripped the wheel, checking the rear-view mirror. Noctis leaned heavily against the door, chin in hand. “I’m hardly as poor a driver as you, Noct.”

                “Ouch,” laughed Gladio, smacking Noctis’ shoulder.

                “Hey, I’m a great driver.”

                “We’ll have to ask Cindy when we get back to Hammerhead. Pretty sure she keeps tabs on who causes the damage,” said Gladio.

                “Who tells her?”

                “Who else would tell her but Prompto?”

                “Hey, I just can’t lie to the lady!”

                “You’d probably trip over your tongue if you tried,” Gladio laughed, giving Prompto’s shoulder a shove.

                “No I wouldn’t!” he exclaimed, blushing darkly.

                “Yeah, okay.”

                Ignis remained silent as Prompto and Gladio bickered good-naturedly. It was common occurrence for Gladio to tease Prompto about his lack of prowess when it came to the fairer sex, but today Ignis found it irritating. He wanted to turn and tell Gladio to lay off. Stop bothering the man about something that didn’t matter, because he would never end up in Cindy’s bed. Prompto’s charm only needed to work on one person, and that was Ignis.

                Clenching his teeth, Ignis scolded himself for this horrible possessiveness. He had no right. Prompto was free to lavish whomever he pleased with his affections. The heart was a fickle thing, it seemed. Perhaps whatever the blond felt for him had already run its course. Perhaps the idea of a physical relationship scared him. Perhaps he simply was not attracted to Ignis in a sexual sense.

                Relaxing his too-tight grip on the steering wheel, Ignis inhaled a deep breath in hopes it would help ease the tension in his shoulders. He needed to stop questioning Prompto’s motives. It only served in upsetting him further. He really should continue to focus on his work, on Noctis. Though it seemed the more he tried to avoid thinking about Prompto, the more the man invaded his thoughts.

                Of course, having Prompto in the passenger seat was hardly helping the situation. He was curious if Prompto was having as much difficulty as him.

                If Ignis chose that moment to take his eyes off the road, he would have noticed the very man who plagued his thoughts, was watching him.  Huddled on the far side of his seat, leaning against the door, Prompto peeked over at Ignis.

                With his arms crossed, he squeezed his bicep and bit his lip. He wasn’t doing this on purpose, ignoring Ignis. He wanted to talk to the man, but every time he tried, he froze. His stomach twisted up in knots, his voice locked up, his tongue felt thick and unresponsive. The more he tried, the worse it became, so in his insecurities, he began ignoring Ignis. Or trying to, at the very least. Ignis was not a man easily ignored. Even if he simply sat, drinking coffee, he always drew Prompto’s eye.

                This hurt.

                “Hey, uh, Gladio?”

                “Yeah?”

                “You and Noct go out at night a lot when we’re in Lestallum. Can you recommend any good places?” Prompto muttered, barely able to get his request out.

                “Why? Wanna try picking up one of those Exineris chicks?” the big guy chuckled.

                “N-no! I just, uh, wanna go out for once. I always stick around the hotel when we’re in town, and I don’t feel like doing that this time.”

                A brief frown twitched through Gladio’s thick brows. “I mean, the town’s not all that big, but I can think of a couple places. I don’t think Ignis wo—”

                “I’m going alone.”

                “Huh?” grunted both Noctis and Gladio, exchanging a glance.

                “I’m going out. Alone. Tonight.” Prompto felt three sets of eyes on him and he immediately regretted announcing his plans. And he was surprised when Ignis was the first to speak up.

                “Prompto, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

                “Yeah, well I didn’t ask you,” he heard himself saying. It wasn’t what he wanted to say, wasn’t even close to how he truly felt, but those were the words spilling from his lips.

                Ignis muttered an apology though he had nothing to be sorry for. He shifted in his seat and flexed his fingers around the steering wheel. Uncomfortable, awkward silence filled the Regalia.

                Prompto turned in his seat to lean on the door of the car again. He folded his arms on the ledge and put his head down. Closing his eyes, he swallowed thickly and mentally kicked himself. If he were brave, things wouldn’t be like this. He could have talked to Ignis days ago and cleared the air. Instead, he was cowering and licking a wound that had no right to exist. Things had gotten out of control now, and there was no way he could fix things without exposing every raw nerve he tried so hard to keep concealed.

 

***

 

                Gladio, and surprisingly, Noctis, tried hard to restore the group’s easy-going dynamic throughout the day. Tried, and failed. Noctis even pulled Prompto aside when they stopped to refuel the car, but any questions were met with an unusual, steadfast silence. In fact, the blond didn’t utter a single bad joke or complaint for the remainder of the drive. Even Ignis abandoned his long-winded responses in favor of clipped statements.

                “I can’t take it anymore!” grumbled Noctis, planting his forehead in the middle of Gladio’s chest.

                “I know what you mean,” sighed Gladio, wrapping his arms around Noctis’ shoulders. The pair managed to sneak off after a tense dinner, finding a secluded nook toward the rear of the Leville.

                “Seriously! What the hell are they thinking? Especially Ignis.”

                “Why especially Ignis?”

                Tipping his head back, Noctis propped his chin against Gladio’s chest and looked up at the man. “You know what Prom’s like. Ignis needs to be the first one to make a move.”

                “He told me he tried. From the sound of it, Prompto wants nothing to do with him.”

                Narrowing his midnight eyes, Noctis scowled. “That doesn’t make sense. When Prompto gets attached, he isn’t wishy-washy about it. Sure, he’s insecure, but you saw the way they were holding each other that first night.”

                “And a ton of nights after,” Gladio added with a nod.

                “This is so dumb. One of them had to have said something stupid, and they’re both too stubborn to just sit down and talk.”

                With a low chuckle that rumbled through him like thunder, Gladio smirked at Noctis. “Well, no one knows stubborn like you, Highness.”

                Noctis rolled his eyes, used to the teasing.

                “Wanna find a storage closet and relieve a little of our own tension?”

                “Charming, Gladio,” Noctis scoffed. “Though as much as I like the idea, we prob’ly oughta head back.”

                “Why?” One of Gladio’s large hands slid down Noctis’ back, stopping to squeeze the man’s ass.

                Noctis stiffened slightly. “We left Ignis and Prompto alone together.”

                “Yeah? And?” The squeeze turned into a massage as the other hand found its way to Noct’s backside.

                “What if they get into a fight?”

                Gladio hoisted Noctis up and the shorter man instinctively wrapped his legs around Gladio’s hips. “Won’t happen,” he answered before latching his lips to the crook of Noct’s neck.

                “I s’pose a half hour wouldn’t hurt,” Noct conceded as Gladio dragged his teeth over the spot he had been kissing.

                “Gonna need an hour, minimum,” Gladio growled, letting Noct drop just low enough he could feel why an hour was his minimum allowance.

                Noct shifted his hips in the man’s grasp, making the big man hiss out a breath. “You’ve got fifty-eight minutes left.”


	3. Chapter 3

                Ignis could have laughed at, or possibly scolded Noctis about his disheveled appearance when he returned to the suite two hours later. The man’s hair was flat against the back of his head, random spikes sticking straight up. The collar of his shirt had been stretched out, and he wore a pleasant pink flush across his cheeks. Ignis tried to keep the quiver of a smirk from his lips as Gladio reached up to fix Noct’s flattened hairstyle.

                “Where’s Prompto?” Noctis asked, swatting Gladio’s hand away and ruffling a hand through his hair.

                “He left shortly after you two,” Ignis replied, amusement slipping.

                “Did he say where?” Gladio inquired, sitting on the foot of one of the beds.

                Ignis blinked at the man. “Do you honestly think he has any interest in telling me anything? He didn’t even utter so much as a goodbye before slamming the door.” Crossing his arms, Ignis scowled and looked down at the floor.

                “Specs, why the hell are you being so timid about this?”

                “Excuse me, Highness?”

                “You never shy away from anything, especially stuff no one else wants to do. You’ve always been a _do the unpleasant thing fast, like ripping off a bandage_ kind of guy. How come this is so different?” Noctis’ voice was quiet, even, but there was an obvious undertone of disapproval.

                Ignis let out another sigh. He was getting so tired of the involuntary reaction.  Sagging against the wall, he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I apologize, Highness, but I would prefer not to discuss this topic with you.”

                Noctis narrowed his eyes, looking more a kitten with its fur puffed up than a man who would be King. “Really. So Gladio and I are just supposed to ignore this mess? Pretend we don’t notice you both going out of your way to ignore each other, yet see you stare when he has his back turned? You might be my oldest friend, but he is my best friend, and I’m not gonna let you hurt him. Do you know how many times I tried to dissuade him? Oh! And then there’s the _sighs_! I swear to the Astrals, Ignis if you don’t cut that out—”

                Gladio raised a thick brow. That was a lot of words coming out of Noctis all at once. His eyes moved from his impassioned boyfriend to Ignis. The man seemed surprised Noctis was shouting at him, as he watched Noct with raised brows and parted lips.

                “Okay! Hey!” Gladio finally interrupted, lifting his hands and getting to his feet. “Guys, calm down.”

                “I am calm,” Noctis snapped while Ignis simply shifted his gaze to Gladio.

                Gladio had to quash a laugh at his bristled lover. “Okay, listen. This is just my opinion, but Prompto is scared. The kid doesn’t really do personal connection well. You were his only friend in school, right Noct? Well, I’m guessing the reality of a relationship caught up with him and he panicked. But he won’t admit it. You,” he said, shifting a pointed stare to Ignis, “need to help him. I dunno how, but you need to think of something.”

                “Thank you for your insight, Gladio, but I have already realized this much. There is no point in all of us being at odds over this. I will fix things.”

                Shifting his weight to one leg, Noctis crossed his arms. “Then maybe start by going after him.”

                “I have no clue where he got off to.”

                Noctis and Ignis looked at Gladio.

                “Hey, don’t ask me. I never actually gave him any suggestions.”

                Another sigh. “I’ll get my jacket.”

 

***

 

                Picking up his glass by the rim, Prompto swirled the brightly colored drink inside. If someone asked what he was drinking, he wouldn’t have been able to answer. All he knew was it was strong, and sweet enough to mask the taste of the pungent alcohol.

                Inhaling a deep breath flavored by sweat, booze, and who knew what else, Prompto set his glass down. He thought going out on his own would be a good distraction. As soon as he left the Leville, he wandered the tight alley ways of Lestallum until he picked up on the deep thrum of heavy bass. He followed the music to its origin.

                The little hole-in-the-wall building would have been hard to find if not for the cluster of young men and women, the open door, the wafting smell of stale beer and grilled something-or-other. And, of course, the bone-rattling, ear-drum-bursting noise they called music.

                Prompto had to shout, practically scream, at the man behind the bar to get a drink once he wormed his way inside. The wall of heat, at least twenty degrees hotter than the sauna outside, hit him like a brick wall. He wanted an entire tray of ice for his drink, but the bar tender, a man who put Gladio’s stature to shame, was just a little too scary to risk asking.

                So Prompto stood against the bar, swirling his bright pink drink, feeling sorry for himself in this sweltering, noisy dive, rather than the relative cool of the hotel suite.

                Debating if he should cut his losses and slink home, Prompto felt something touch his arm. Lifting his head, he saw a pretty young woman, still in her Exineris uniform, standing next to him. She was shorter than he, her long red hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, bright blue eyes sparkling as they roamed over his face. She slid the pad of her middle finger across the curve of his shoulder.

                “Uh…hi.”

                “Hey, there,” she answered, offering him a blinding smile.

                Prompto felt his cheeks flush, though whether it was from the attention, his drink, or the heat, he couldn’t tell.

                “I’ve never seen you in here before,” she continued, leaning one arm on the bar as she traced lazy circles on Prompto’s arm.

                “Uh, yeah. Yeah, it’s, uh, my first time visiting. Cool place. Very…atmospheric?” The words morphed into a nervous laugh as he stood up straight. Turning to face the woman, he gave her a smile. “Uh, name’s Prompto.”

                “Izzy,” the woman answered, her grin growing impossibly brighter. Her eyes finally left his face, dropping to the drink. Extending her hand, she picked up his glass, tilting it to check out the contents before setting it back on the bar. “Whatcha drinking? It’s cute. Like those freckles of yours.”

                Prompto giggled. “Uh, I couldn’t tell you. Just asked for something strong and sweet.”

                “Just like the person drinking it, I bet,” Izzy teased with a wink.

                Now Prompto was sure his hot face had nothing to do with the heat or the alcohol. “Oh, uh, well I don’t—”

                Izzy laughed, the sound melodic and rich. It moved her entire body, her bosom bounced and her belly, pleasantly plump, jiggled adorably. “Sorry Sunshine, I didn’t mean to get you all flustered. You sure are cute, though.” Izzy’s bright grin softened and she bit her lip, reaching up to touch the swoop of Prompto’s hair.

                Prompto felt his heart thump in his chest. There was no way this pretty girl was flirting with him.  He hadn’t done anything but stand here, minding his own business.

                “Mind if I share a drink with you, Prompto?” she asked, blinking up at him.

                His voice caught in his throat before he swallowed hard and coughed. “Yeah! Of course! Always happy to have the company of a pretty lady.” Feeling a little more himself, Prompto finally managed a genuine smile.

                Izzy’s eyes grew wide. “Ooh, how many ladies have fallen victim to that smile, I wonder?”

                Another nervous chuckle rumbled in Prompto’s throat. “Not as many as you’d think,” he replied, taking a long sip of his drink. “Like…none?”

                “Really? Now, how come I don’t believe that?”

                “Gee, you sure know how to flatter a guy, Izzy. Don’t know I really deserve it, though,” Prompto admitted, swiping at a trickle of sweat on his brow. He felt like someone cranked the heat on him.

                “Don’t be silly, cutie. Any lady would be lucky to take you home with them.” Trailing her finger up and down his forearm, she winked at him.

                Prompto’s stomach flip-flopped, and he was almost positive someone had set his face on fire, given how hot it was. “Aw, jeez. Am I blushing? I feel like I’m blushing. Wanna step outside? I’m suddenly feeling kinda claustrophobic.” Picking up his drink, he downed the rest of it and threw a few gil on the bar.

                “You feeling okay? You don’t look so good,” Izzy pointed out, grabbing his arm as he stumbled turning away from the bar.

                Prompto grinned, hooking an arm around Izzy’s shoulders as they left the bar. “My drink musta been way stronger’n I thought. I feel kinda wobbly. Only had the one, though. Didn’t think I was such a light weight!” His laugh came out as a bubbly giggle. He allowed his new friend to lead the way as they walked. He had no idea where they were going, but he found he didn’t really care. His head was filled with a staticky buzz and his knees didn’t really want to hold him up. Stairs were decidedly difficult and his feet didn’t go where he told them.

                “Prompto!” gasped Izzy when Prompto tumbled down a few of the wide steps.

                Sitting up, Prompto frowned and tried to get his feet under him. He couldn’t seem to move his legs, though. “Hey, Iz?” he slurred, his tongue thick in his mouth. “I feel really gross. Can you maybe help me back to the hotel?”

                The woman stared down at him, brow furrowed. Or, the women did? There were two of her. They both looked like they couldn’t comprehend what he was saying.

                “I didn’t know you had a twin. I still, uh…home. Hotel?”

                Words came out of Izzy and Izzy’s mouths, but there was no sound. The faces split and blurred, spinning.

                “Please,” he moaned, flopping sideways onto the step he sat on. His heavy eyelids drooped and he felt rough hands on his arms hauling him to his feet. The muscles in his arms stretched wrong as two people held him upright. He couldn’t even lift his head to see the newcomers.

                “Knock him out.”

                The words were clear as day, but Prompto had no chance to process them.


	4. Chapter 4

                “You sure? Okay, thanks anyway.” Offering the bar tender a half-smile, Gladio turned back to his friends and shook his head. “No luck. She said she hasn’t seen anyone fitting his description tonight.”

                “He’s pretty hard to miss, even when he’s trying to blend in. How come no one remembers seeing him?” grumbled Noctis, crossing his arms.

                “Perhaps he found his way to somewhere you’ve not heard of?” Ignis suggested, eyes scanning the patrons of the bustling tavern. The way his face hardened as he searched each face was frightening.

                “Shit, I hope not. There’s some pretty seedy places in this town,” Gladio replied, leading them out of the establishment.

                “We’ve still got a couple more places to check, right?” Noctis asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

                “Yeah, there’s at least two more I know of. After that…we might have to split up and scour the town,” confirmed Gladio.

                “He may return to the room while we’re out looking for him. Have either of you tried calling him?” Ignis asked, following a step behind the other two.

                “If he goes back, oh well. You can talk to him then,” Gladio replied with a shrug as Noctis pulled out his phone.

                “I’ll try, but he was pretty determined to be alone tonight,” Noctis added, putting the phone to his ear.

                Ignis frowned at his feet as Gladio lead them through the maze of narrow hallways that made up the Lestallum streets. Shadows stretched in dark corners piled with trash, and light spilled from windows. Music of varying genres filled the air to accompany the myriad cooking smells wafting from open windows and street vendors. Women fresh off their shift at the power plant walked about in clusters, heading home or going out to eat. In every sense, it was a typical Lestallum evening.

                But it wasn’t _their_ typical Lestallum evening.

                “Figured,” grumbled Noct, sliding his phone back into his pocket. “No answer. Guess we’re just gonna have to track him down.”

                “Next place is just up here,” Gladio told them, making a vague gesture.

                Raising his head, Ignis immediately spotted the place Gladio was taking them. The building, even from this distance, had a quiet, peaceful air to it. A wide double door stood open to catch any evening breeze, flower pots holding each side. Soft music filtered from the dim interior. Ignis thought this place, while nice by Lestallum standards, was decidedly not Prompto.

                Noctis scoffed as they approached the building, eyeing the softly glowing lanterns beckoning customers inside. “I know you’re high maintenance, but Prompto isn’t. He’s not gonna be here.”

                “Hey, you liked this place, too. They’ve got good food and better beer,” Gladio grumbled defensively, shoving Noctis.

                The much smaller man stumbled, laughing. “Stop daydreaming about booze. We’ve got a lost chocobo to find, remember?”

                Ignis shook his head as the pair flirted in front of him. He wanted to make a comment, but since he promised Gladio he wouldn’t make his knowledge public, he bit his tongue. He was a little jealous of their easy-going relationship, but jealousy was hardly a productive emotion, so he forced it away.

                “I agree with Noctis; this doesn’t strike me as the kind of place Prompto would visit on his own,” he said, reminding the pair of his presence.

                The tips of Gladio’s ears reddened. “Maybe not, but we should check it out anyway, just to be on the safe side.”

                “I suppose.” Ignis adjusted his glasses and followed the man inside. He thought this was a waste of time. They would be better off checking smaller, less well-known establishments. He was even content to just wait for Prompto to return to the suite, then corner him there. Either way, Ignis was bound and determined to set things right tonight.

 

***

 

                Fuzzy, hot, achy, stiff…Prompto couldn’t identify every sensation he felt right now. His mind was muddled, sounds swirled around but didn’t make sense, his eyes felt too heavy to open. He tried to move, but his limbs were like lead, and something chaffed his wrists.

                Prompto’s mouth fell open and he tried to speak, but instead of words, moans spilled from his lips. He could hear something in front of him, but before he could question it, a bucket of ice water was emptied over his head.

                Eyes shooting open, Prompto yelped, sputtering and shivering. His hair fell across his forehead, rivulets of freezing water running from the ends. Already sore muscles quivering with cold, Prompto blinked rapidly to clear the water from his vision.

                “Did that sober you up?”

                Incoherent syllables escaped Prompto, rolling past his quivering lips. His head was clearer than it had been moments ago, but his tongue still felt thick and furry in his mouth.

                “Maybe give him another pick-me-up,” the voice said.

                Prompto’s vision was still cloudy and he didn’t see the fist coming. He certainly felt it, though. Unable to steel himself for the punch, the momentum knocked him to the side. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth and his head bounced off the concrete floor. Breathing through the pain, the throbbing of his skull, Prompto closed his eyes again.

                “Hey, hey! Try to avoid the face, would you?”

                “Well, a punch to the gut ain’t gonna be any sort of _pick-me-up_ , Iz.”

                “Whatever. He’s still gotta look like him if this is gonna work. If you turn his face to hamburger, we’ll never see a gil.”

                “You sure it’s not just ‘cause you think he’s cute?”

                “Okay, well maybe that has something to do with it. He is pretty adorable.”

                Finally opening his eyes again, Prompto looked up at the people who were talking. Two people, Izzy, and a man with fuzzy brown hair, broad shoulders, and long legs, spoke a few feet away. Behind them, sitting on a broken-down couch, was a third person. Another woman, burly and tall, with dusty brown hair braided to one side, and disinterest painting her striking features.

                “Oh, that’s quite a look!” laughed the man when he noticed Prompto watching them. Leaning down, he grabbed Prompto’s arm and hauled him back to a seated position. “Have a nice nap?”

                Prompto spit a mouthful of blood in the man’s face.

                Growling, he raised a hand, ready to strike his captive again. Izzy stepped up and grabbed his arm. She narrowed her eyes at him.

                “Don’t be too rough,” she said.

                Swallowing hard, Prompto blinked against his blurred vision. The cut inside his mouth stung, and the growing lump on his head throbbed painfully. He clenched his teeth, purple-blue eyes dark with defiance.

                Squatting before Prompto, Izzy folded her arms on her knees. She twisted her mouth to one side as she searched his face. “Sorry about this, Prompto,” she finally said.

                “Sure,” replied Prompto, his voice wrong to his ears. His hands quaked behind his back, the only indication of his mortification.

                “I really am. But business is business, I’m afraid.” Getting back to her feet, she reached out to ruffle the blond’s wet hair.

                Prompto jerked away, the abrupt movement making his head throb. “Don’t touch me.”

                “Hey, pipsqueak,” said the person on the couch.

                Looking up from under his eyebrows, Prompto glared at the woman.

                “You have no say in what goes on here. Keep your mouth shut and you might be able to go back to your prince in one piece.”

                The shock of her statement showed clearly on Prompto’s face. A cruel smirk curved the woman’s lips.

                “That’s right. We know exactly who you are. Prompto Argentum, part of Prince Noctis’ retinue, and best friend to the prince himself.”

                “What do you want with me?”

                The man backhanded Prompto, splitting his lip. “Shut up and let her talk.”

                Flexing his jaw, he almost laughed. The absurdity of the situation, plus his drug-fuzzy mind, and the panic he was beginning to feel made something about this very, very funny.

                A laugh, panicky and high-pitched, did escape him then. All it got him was a kick to the ribs.

                “Was that really necessary?” Izzy demanded, slugging the man in the shoulder before crouching before Prompto again. “You okay?” she asked him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

                “Do I look okay?” growled Prompto, hissing a painful breath between his teeth.

                “You’re right. Sorry, stupid question. We told him to keep the violence to a minimum.”

                “Maybe you should put a leash on him then,” he spat.

                Izzy raised a hand to stave off another attack from the man. “You’re making this harder than it needs to be, Sweetheart.”

                Prompto bit his tongue against further comment. If he didn’t, he was afraid he may say something that could get him killed. For once, he chose to let his eyes talk for him.

                The big woman laughed, no humor reaching her cold gray eyes. “Don’t worry, I won’t let Joe kill you. He knows you need to be alive for us to get our gil. Though you might be a little worse for wear when we return you.”

                Though a slew of inappropriate comments rested on the tip of his tongue, Prompto remained silent. He was trying very hard to keep calm, and not talking wasn’t helping. It had always been an outlet for him.

                The woman got to her feet, revealing just how large she actually was. If Prompto wasn’t so angry and scared, he would have been impressed.

                “What? No more jokes? No fighting back? How dull. Guess Izzy was right when she said you were the weak link.” Shoving the redhead aside, she crouched in front of her captive and sneered.

                “I’m not weak,” Prompto grumbled.

                “I’d say prove it, but since a half-dose in your drink and a pretty face put you at our mercy, I don’t think I need to see that pathetic display,” the woman laughed, her face close to Prompto’s.

                Prompto wasn’t entirely sure what he was thinking, or even if he was thinking at all when he made his move. Pulling his head back, he grit his teeth and smashed his forehead into the woman’s nose. She fell back, eyes wide, blood streaming down her face.

                “Don’t underestimate me,” he growled, glaring daggers at the woman through his bangs.

                Seething now, the woman got to her feet. “Izzy, search him for a phone. Joe, when she’s done, shut him up.”

                Prompto’s eyes grew wide as his moment of bravado faded. The two figures loomed over him. “Aw, crap.”


	5. Chapter 5

                Holding his glasses in one hand, Ignis rubbed his eyes with the other. They had exhausted the locations Gladio was familiar with and had chosen to split up to look for Prompto. He felt silly treating this the way they were, searching for Prompto as though he was a runaway child instead of an independent adult.

                He had been on his own half an hour now, stopping passersby to ask if they had seen his friend. As of yet, no one had. Prompto must have found an obscure corner of the small city to hide away in because not a soul had seen him. But he continued asking. This would have to bear fruit at some point.

                It was late in the evening, nearing ten PM. For the lively denizens of Lestallum, this wasn’t late at all. For Ignis, who frequently rose before dawn, it was much too late to be out and about. He was worried, exhausted, and desperate to set things right with Prompto. His chest ached at the thought of their budding relationship withering before it even had a chance to blossom. He cared deeply for the younger man and hated to see him hurting. Ever since that night at the camp fire when Prompto’s honest admiration brought him to tears, when Prompto held him silently for long minutes without judgment, when Prompto promised he would never let him go hungry for human contact, Ignis’ heart belonged solely to him.

                Yes, he had his duty to Noctis to consider first and foremost, but now he knew love beyond familial bond and the undying friendship and camaraderie he shared with the others.

                Ignis swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. He needed to find Prompto and tell him just how important he was. Though something told him Prompto would vehemently disagree. The young man refused to believe he had any self-worth. Ignis wasn’t sure what gave him that impression, but he would change that perspective.

                “Excuse me, Miss?” Ignis approached a pair of women leaning against the side of a building.

                “Miss? Well ain’t you polite?” the shorter of the pair laughed, standing up straight to face Ignis. “What c’n I do for ya?”

                “I was wondering if I could ask you a question,” Ignis replied, a friendly smile on his face.

                “Sure,” the second woman replied with a one-shouldered shrug.

                “I am looking for a friend of mine. He’s shorter than myself, blond hair, freckles, was wearing a black top with a white pattern, and coeurl-print jeans. Have you seen him at any point this evening?”

                Both women furrowed their brows in thought.

                “Hey, wasn’t that the guy Izzy was talking to at the bar?”

                “Oh yeah! He was cute. I was working up the nerve to talk to him myself. He left with her, didn’t he?”

                “Yeah.”

                Ignis felt his heart leap into his throat. “Could you point me to this bar?” he asked, swiftly concealing the hitch in his voice.

                “Yeah, sure. Don’t know what good it’ll do since that was almost two hours ago,” the short woman answered.

                “Just go through that alley, take a left at the end, then a right at the house with the yellow door, then up the stairs. Really, just follow the thumping they pass off as music,” explained the second woman.

                Ignis dipped his head in a shallow nod. “Thank you very much, ladies. Enjoy the rest of your night.” He didn’t—couldn’t—wait for the ladies to respond before heading in the direction he was pointed. His stomach flip-flopped, and nausea washed over him. How could Prompto go off with some stranger? Was he really so desperate to drive Ignis away? It wasn’t like the shy, sweet, awkward Prompto.

                Hands shaking, Ignis walked quickly. He was unaccustomed to this kind of anxiety. It was clouding his judgment and making his muscles twitch. He briefly feared this anxiety would cause him to do something stupid when he eventually found Prompto. Though as he walked, almost ran, toward the bar, he didn’t have much time to ruminate on the problem before his phone rang in his pocket.

                Not slowing his pace, he pulled out his phone and checked the display. Noctis. He answered.

                “ _Specs, where are you?_ ” His voice was tight.

                “On my way to a bar where Prompto was seen.”

                “ _Where?_ ”

                Thinking for a moment, Ignis gave the best directions he could, basing the Leville as the starting point.

                “ _Okay. Wait for us there. Prompto’s in trouble._ ”

                Before Ignis could ask, the other man disconnected. His blood ran cold and his hands balled into fists. Forcing his feet on, he prayed Prompto was okay.

 

***

 

                The room wouldn’t stop spinning. The boxy, industrial-turned-living space cell he was stuck in turning, rotating, quick, slow, clockwise, counter clockwise, it wouldn’t stop. Blood caked his nose, his lips, his chin, shirt, spattered on his pants, and the floor under his head. His lip was swollen, he was sure he had a nasty shiner on his left eye, and his cheek felt tender and bruised. And that was just his face. He was sure bruises littered his chest, back, sides, and legs, wherever the barrage of punches and kicks landed.

                Prompto thanked the Astrals Joe was not a strong man. He felt no worse for wear than he had after starting his combat training with the Crownsguard. Though he still felt pretty crappy. Sore, achy, dizzy, and wanting a week-long nap. Things wouldn’t be this bad if his hands hadn’t been bound behind his back.

                Prompto’s fingers twitched, wanting freedom.

                “Did you really need to make such a mess of him?” Izzy sighed, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one leg.

                “Stop worrying about shit that doesn’t concern you, Iz. I just roughed him up a little.”

                “His entire face is covered in blood and bruises!”

                “So what? I didn’t kill him.”

                “That’s not the point, Joe! Do you think they’re gonna pay us what we ask now that he looks like _this_?”

                “Shuddup!” barked their leader, tossing Prompto’s phone onto the couch beside her. “The prince is gonna meet us at the lookout at midnight. Five hundred thousand gil.”

                “He’s not gonna pay that,” mumbled Prompto, wincing at the pain in his lips and jaw. “I’m not worth it.”

                “Not anymore, with your face looking like ground Garula meat! Gods be damned, Joe! This was supposed to be our ticket out of here!” With a huff, Izzy dropped to a squat before Prompto again, wrinkling her nose at him. She clicked her tongue, she stood again, punched Joe on the arm and plopped down on the couch.

                “Jeez, calm down, Iz!” Joe grumbled, turning away to join his friends.

                Inhaling a painful breath, Prompto closed his eyes. He was tired, had no will to move, yet at the same time wished he had something he could use to escape with. He couldn’t tell his captors there was no way Noct would pay what they were asking. Not because he didn’t think Prompto was worth the ransom, but because they simply didn’t have the money.

                Prompto’s fingers twitched again. He wanted _something_ to defend himself with, something he could use to escape. The only weapon he had in his arsenal was ballistic firepower, and even if his hands were free, he had no plans to shoot anyone. While he would defend himself if need be, he hated violence and liked to reserve his bullets for daemons and MTs.

                A tingle of magic rippled through Prompto’s fingers.

                Brow twitching, Prompto opened his eyes again. The trio was conversing quietly on the other side of the room while he lay here, bleeding. But that tingle brought back a hint of that bravado he felt half an hour ago. It was strange, though. It was the same sensation he felt when he summoned his guns, only his guns didn’t appear in his hands.

                His fingers twitched again, and he felt a definite connection to Noctis’ magic, the magic that allowed him to access his weapons. But there was something else there. A block of some sort. Kinda like when he was first learning how to summon his pistols. He could feel it, just out of reach. Frustratingly close, yet uselessly unobtainable. The more he struggled to call on the ability, the more slippery it became. He needed to relax, breathe, focus, but not force it. It was second nature to him at this point, he didn’t even have to think when calling on his arsenal, so why was this different?

                Blinking long and slow, Prompto tried to shake his blood-sticky bangs off his forehead. When he opened his eyes, he watched the trio carefully, flexing his hands in his ropes. They weren’t paying attention to him, too busy working out how they would conduct their exchange. As long as they were distracted, he could focus on getting out of this.

                Rolling onto his back with his hands pinned uncomfortably under his body, Prompto forced himself to relax. Pain jolted through him, but he struggled to keep his muscles loose. Keeping his breathing slow and regular, he called on his connection to Noctis and the Crystal. With his body blocking the ethereal blue glow, a weapon materialized in his palm.

                Prompto swallowed hard at the feeling. He could have cried. Without seeing it, he could only make a guess, but somehow he knew the perfectly weighted weapon he now held was one of Ignis’ daggers.

                Rolling the blade in his hand, he ran his thumb over the handle, feeling the embellishments, the weight of the artistic sculpting that made the bulky hilt, the flare of the handle to keep it comfortable in hand.

                Carefully flipping the blade so he didn’t drop it, Prompto repositioned the weapon so the edge was against his ropes. He arched his back to avoid cutting himself and started wiggling the dagger. Keeping his movements to a minimum, he worked the sharp blade against his restraints. As he worked, he nicked his forearm with the tip of the blade. He bit his tongue against the sting and continued with the ropes.

                It took a few solid minutes of gentle maneuvering of the dagger to slice through the rope. He had to freeze occasionally when one of the group glanced over at him. Eventually, he felt the edge pop through the final strand, and he sagged in relief. He wasn’t about to give away his newfound freedom, however.

                Keeping his arms behind his back, Prompto moved back onto his side and gripped the dagger tightly. “I dunno why you guys picked me, but it’s really not gonna do you any good. You’ve seen my friends, right? You think they’re just gonna give you money?”

                “Prince Noctis seemed pretty willing to make a deal.”

                “Good Gods, I shoulda taped your mouth shut an hour ago,” grumbled Joe, turning back toward Prompto.

                The big woman, whose name Prompto still hadn’t learned, smirked. “Never too late to shut him up. Might be more effective than the love taps you gave him. We’ve gotta deal with him for a while yet. Duct tape is in the drawer over there.”

                Prompto watched Joe move over to a chest of drawers, his muscles tense with anticipation. He waited for him to grab a roll of silvery duct tape, then saunter over to Prompto. Grinning, he crouched before the blond.

                “Y’know, you guys are really bad at this kidnapping thing,” taunted Prompto.

                “Yet you’re still here, helpless,” replied Joe, peeling back a corner of the tape.

                “I wouldn’t say that.” Swinging his leg up and forward, Prompto caught Joe off-guard. His ankle hooked the man’s throat and knocked him backward. With a speed his battered muscles screamed at, he propelled himself upward and on top of Joe. Straddling the man’s waist, he held him down with one hand and brandished Ignis’ dagger at the trio.

                “What the hell?” squeaked Joe, eyes wide.

                Prompto grinned, barring bloodied teeth. “Weapon summoning. Perks of being friends with the future King of Lucis.”


	6. Chapter 6

                “We don’t have that much money,” Gladio growled when Noctis finished telling them about the phone call.

                “Doesn’t matter. We aren’t gonna pay it anyway,” replied Noctis, crossing his arms.

                “So we’re gonna fight this person, whoever they are?”

                “I hope it doesn’t come to that, but we aren’t giving in to demands, and we definitely aren’t leaving Prompto behind. We’re gonna go find him ourselves.”

                “How?”

                “Ignis?”

                Adjusting his glasses, Ignis paced back and forth. His heart thumped in his chest and he found he was having difficulty doing things which came naturally to him. Calmly devising a plan, detaching himself from the problem so he could think, seemed an impossible feat.

                “Hey!”

                Ignis’ head snapped up and he saw Gladio and Noctis staring at him. Clearing his throat, he apologized.

                “Don’t be sorry. Focus,” grumbled Gladio. There was a knowing softness in his eyes.

                Closing his eyes, Ignis inhaled deeply. “Approximately two hours ago, Prompto was seen leaving this bar with a young woman. I believe her name was Izzy. We ought to begin our search inside, questioning both the staff and patrons if they know the woman, or saw anything. If we can find out where she lives, we will seek Prompto there. We will also inquire as to the direction they left in if we can. Straight forward, but our options are limited. The meetup was midnight, correct?”

                Noctis nodded.

                “That gives us just over an hour.”

                They headed into the building.

                Ignis moved through the crowd to the bar at the back of the open room. An enormous man served drinks to the people congregating around the well-worn bar. He towered over everyone, and his sunken eyes were narrow with a perpetual scowl.

                Clearing his throat, Ignis shouldered through the thick knot of people and hailed the man. It took a few attempts, but he eventually managed to get his attention.

                “I got a lotta drinks to serve. Whaddya want?”

                “I’m looking for a friend. Perhaps you’ll remember him?”

                “I see a lot of faces, pal,” sighed the man.

                Ignis described Prompto.

                The bartender’s eyes widened and his features softened considerably. “Oh, yeah. I remember him,” he said, waving over an employee to take his spot. Holding up a finger, he came around the bar and beckoned Ignis to a quieter corner of the place.

                Following, Ignis waved Gladio off, silently telling him to put his guard dog attitude to use elsewhere. “What can you tell me?” he asked the bartender.

                “I remember your little friend really well,” the man started, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “He came in, all pouts and just oozing sad. Asked for something really strong, but it had to be sweet enough to mask the taste. Judging by his attitude, I guessed the poor kid just had his heart broken. Looked like he needed a friend. I wanted to talk to him, but it was getting crazy at that point.

                “Anyway, he stood at the bar, sipping his drink. I tried keepin’ my eyes on him, just in case he wanted anything. After a little while, one of my regulars, Izzy Sherman, struck up a conversation with him. If I could have, I’d have shooed her off. Nice girl, but she likes to prey on the weak. A definite man-eater, that one. Before I could do anything, the poor boy gave in to her flirting and left with her.” Twisting his mouth to one side, he looked down at Ignis with apologetic eyes.

                Startled by the unexpected fountain of information from this baffling man, Ignis could only blink up at him. “Uh—ahem—you wouldn’t happen to know where the woman lives? It’s important I find him,” he finally managed.

                Quirking a brow, his gaze roamed over Ignis, appraising him. “I don’t, but I really hope you find him. I don’t want Izzy to take advantage. Good luck.” Clapping a heavy hand on Ignis’ shoulder, the man went back to work.

                “What the hell was that?” Gladio asked, leading Noctis to where Ignis stood.

                “A lesson in not judging a book by its cover,” replied Ignis, shaking his head.

                “Learn anything?” Noctis asked.

                “Nothing we didn’t already know. Prompto left with a woman named Izzy. Anything to add?”

                “Yeah, that couple by the door have been here since dinner, and they saw Prompto leave. Said he was unsteady on his feet, a little glassy-eyed. Thought he was drunk,” answered Gladio.

                “I talked to a waitress who was just coming on shift when he left. She told me they headed off down the stairs and met two other people,” Noctis added.

                “So he was taken by three people, not one like we originally believed?” sighed Ignis.

                Noctis shook his head. “Doesn’t change anything. There are three of us.”

                “Let’s keep asking around. Maybe someone saw where they went,” Gladio said, patting Ignis’ back.

                Though he thought it was doubtful this many hours later, Ignis nodded. There wasn’t much else they could do right now.

                “We’ll get him back,” Noctis assured him.

                “One way or another.”

 

***

 

                Izzy looked down at Prompto with wide eyes, hands up in a placating gesture. “Okay, we can talk about this.”

                Prompto snorted, pointing the dagger at her. “Oh, _now_ talking’s okay? Y’know, that’s funny.”

                “Listen, Prompto—”

                “Nuh-unh! _You_ listen. I’m gonna walk outta here, and you guys are gonna forget this happened. I’ll convince Noct not to track you down. ‘Cause, I mean, you don’t wanna see that guy pissed off. His eyes get all pink and glowy…super freaky.”

                Beneath him, Joe tried to get up, but Prompto shoved him back against the floor.

                “Don’t move,” he commanded, the tip of the dagger dipping to point at his face.

                “Are you idiots letting a mouse with a toothpick threaten you?” the other woman asked on a sigh as she got to her feet.

                “Don’t come any closer,” Prompto said, narrowing his eyes.

                “Or you’ll do what?”

                Izzy shot a panicked glance back at the woman. “Hey! What if he seriously hurts Joe? Or kills him?”

                “Then you’ll just have to find someone else to mooch off. Actually, I’m curious to see if he’s even got it in him.” Crossing her arms, she sneered down at Prompto. “Well? What’re you gonna do, Cupcake?”

                Prompto glanced down at Joe, who watched him with wide eyes. “I’d say sorry, but since you beat me up, I’m really not. Well, not as much as I would be,” Prompto told him. Swallowing hard, he grit his teeth and smashed the ornately sculpted hilt against the side of the man’s head. Eyes rolling back, Joe passed out.

                “Wow. I’m impressed!” laughed the woman as Izzy gasped. “But that’s enough playing around.” Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she took a step forward.

                Prompto scrambled backward, getting to his feet and summoning a pistol into his free hand. “I told you not to come any closer,” he breathed. His hands shook and he felt adrenaline and fear coursing through him, temporarily overriding his pain.

                The woman raised her hands. “You’re not going to shoot me,” she stated.

                “Well, I’d rather not, but you don’t really wanna seem to let me go,” replied Prompto, tucking the dagger into his belt and switching the pistol to his dominant hand.

                “C’mon, Lyla! You said he was weak!” Izzy complained, eyes darting between them.

                “He is. Just because he’s waving a weapon around, doesn’t mean he’s got the upper hand.”

                Eyes flicking around, Prompto spotted a door. He started inching toward it. “I dunno, I’d say the ball is pretty firmly in my court. I’ve got the gun, after all,” he replied.

                Lyla growled low in her throat. “You’re a real pain in my ass, kid.”

                “Just let him go, Lyla. We’ll cut our losses and find a different way to get to Altissia!” Izzy exclaimed, putting a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

                “Shut. Up!” Spinning on her heel, Lyla turned and backhanded Izzy. The woman went sprawling, shock clear on her face. Lyla now had her back to Prompto, towering over Izzy. She glared down at the woman, hands clenched at her sides.

                “What the hell?” Izzy held her already bruising cheek, tears glittering in her eyes.

                “You said you wouldn’t wuss out on me!” snarled Lyla, taking a half step forward, leaning over the woman.

                “I’m not!”

                Taking their argument as his chance to escape, Prompto bolted for the door. He wrenched it open and felt a hand close around his arm. He didn’t think, just reacted, jerking his arm up and back, driving his elbow into the person’s gut. Before the exclamation of surprise even left their lips, he turned and bashed the butt of his gun against the side of their head. He saw the person—Lyla—doubled over, but she was made of sterner stuff than Joe.

                Prompto didn’t stick around to see the look on her face when she stood back up. He bolted from the room, down a short hall, through a second door, and out into the streets of Lestallum. He ran, letting his feet carry him through unfamiliar alleys until he felt he was far enough away he could stop.

                Breathing hard, Prompto sagged against a wall. Everything hurt, he didn’t have a phone, and he had no idea which way the Leville was from here. Closing his eyes, Prompto slid down the wall, sitting between two bulging, precarious stacks of trash bags.

                “Just until I have the energy to move,” he muttered to himself.

                “I heard something over here!”

                Prompto cracked an eye open at the voice.

                “We haven’t the time to get distracted,” grumbled a second voice.

                Prompto’s eyes shot open and he struggled to get his feet back under him. He watched the far end of the alley and saw three shadows move toward him. He stepped out into a pool of light coming from a nearby window. The shadows froze.

                “Hey, guys.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am sorry for the cliffhangers!! Really!

                By some miraculous turn of events, they learned roughly where Prompto and his captors were heading. It was nearing midnight, and as each minute ticked by, the unwanted rock of anxiety in Ignis’ stomach grew.

                “Which way?” Gladio asked, directing his question at Ignis.

                The alley ended in a T, both the left and right sides stretching off into more seldom used, trash filled hallways. Noctis took a few steps into the left branch, brow furrowed and head tilted.

                “Noct?” questioned Ignis, frowning.

                Noctis perked up, glancing between Gladio and Ignis. “I heard something over here!” he stated, moving further into the alley.

                “We haven’t the time to get distracted,” Ignis scolded the man as he followed. He scowled into the darkness as he heard rustling from a trash heap ahead of them. Someone moved, stepping out into the light from a window.

                Ignis’ heart thumped hard.

                “Hey, guys.”

                Time froze as Ignis took in the sight before him. Prompto stood in the pool of light, his legs shaking. Beneath blood, swelling, and bruises, his face twisted with embarrassment and pain. His normally lively hair fell across his forehead, partially obscuring his eyes. Blood stained his bangs, crusted around his nose and mouth, covered his chin…His bottom lip was swollen, as was his cheek. Multicolored bruises covered the parts of his face that weren’t already blood soaked.

                “Prompto,” breathed Ignis, his knees weak as he took a step forward.

                The younger man flinched at the sound of his name.

                Prompto, though in bad shape, was safe. He was here, and he was safe. Ignis focused all of his attention on the man, the world melting away around him. His feet carried him the short distance to where Prompto stood, he grabbed his arm and pulled him against his chest.

                “Thank the Gods you’re okay,” he whispered against Prompto’s ear, hugging him as tight as he dared.

                A tiny little whimper escaped Prompto’s throat as he wrapped his arms around the man’s back, twisting his hands in the fabric of his jacket. He pressed his battered face into Ignis’ shoulder and inhaled a shaky breath.

                Noctis and Gladio stayed back, letting the pair hold one another. They stayed alert, keeping an eye out for pursuers.

                “Hey, guys? We should probably take this back to the hotel,” Noct interrupted after a couple minutes.

                Clearing his throat, Ignis reluctantly, gently, released Prompto. Hands resting lightly on the man’s shoulders, he peered into those purple-blue eyes he adored. “Can you walk?”

                Glancing down at his visibly shaking legs, Prompto nodded.

                “Alright. Let’s head back to the Leville and find you a potion, shall we?” He gave Prompto a soft smile, brushing his hair off his forehead.

                Prompto flushed dark red beneath his bruises. “Y-yeah.”

                Ignis had Prompto precede him, and looked up to see the concern on Noct’s face, and the fond, if not sympathetic smile on Gladio’s lips.

                “Hate to see the other guy,” Gladio said, giving Prompto a light pat on the back.

                Prompto let out a breathy laugh. “Last I saw, he was unconscious.”

                Gladio whistled, impressed.

                Perking up at the compliment, Prompto turned back to Ignis. “I think this belongs to you,” he said, pulling the dagger from his belt. He handed it over to a wide-eyed Ignis. “Thanks for letting me borrow it.”

                “What? How—?”

                He shrugged. “Managed to summon it when I was trying to get out of a tight spot. Didn’t want to dismiss it in case I needed it again, but now that I’m safe with its owner, I’ll return it.” Without meeting Ignis’ eyes, he sucked his swollen lip between his teeth.

                “I’m glad it served you well,” Ignis said, holding his dagger across his flat palm for a moment before dismissing it in a flash of blue. Sighing to himself, he hung back, letting Noctis and Gladio flank Prompto. If he didn’t, he’d hover like an overprotective parent. He didn’t want Prompto to think of his that way.

                Noct and Prompto continued walking while Gladio fell back to speak to Ignis.

                “You’ve got more restraint than I would have,” Gladio commented, eyes locked on the younger men a dozen feet ahead.

                “I’m not about to latch on and frighten him at this point,” Ignis grumbled. “Besides, a filthy alley is hardly an appropriate location for the conversation we need to have.”

                With a shrug, Gladio glanced down at Ignis. “I’m just sayin’, if that was Noct, I wouldn’t have been that calm. Or that reserved.”

                Ignis quirked a brow at the man.

                “I’d have kissed him till he couldn’t stand.”

                A light blush crept into Ignis’ cheeks. “His swollen, injured lips aside, I am not comfortable with such a display in public.”

                “What public? It was a dark alley with me and Noct. Not exactly a secret you and Prompto love each other silly.”

                “Pardon me for having a little discretion!”

                Gladio did not miss the hitch in Ignis’ voice. “Discretion, my ass!” he said, a grin stretching his lips. “You guys have been playing at this for _weeks_ , and you haven’t even kissed him yet!”

                Ignis’ eyes shot up, making sure the others didn’t hear him. “I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down,” he growled.

                Gladio did the opposite and barked out a loud laugh. Noctis shot a glare over his shoulder at him.

                “Gladio, please.”

                The big man did an admirable job of quelling his laughter as he looked back down at Ignis. “Why not?” he asked, features settling back into their neutral position.

                “Why is this something you’re interested in?” Ignis huffed.

                Gladio’s brows twitched in way of a shrug. “Curious, mostly.”

                Ignis’ nostrils flared and he glanced at Gladio out of the corner of his eye. “There simply hasn’t been an opportunity.”

                Eyes wide, Gladio turned his head toward Ignis. “Really? No wonder Prompto’s been avoiding you. The kid probably thinks you aren’t interested.”

                “Yes, well that obviously isn’t the case.”

                “Don’t tell me that. Tell him. And while you’re at it, kiss him. Don’t wait for an opportunity.” Chuckling to himself, Gladio smacked Ignis on the back and caught up to the others.

                Ignis scowled deeply, rolling his shoulders. He didn’t care for the heat he felt in his cheeks, nor the nervous flutter in his belly. He was not the one who was supposed to get flustered by such trifling matters. No, that was a horrible way to treat such things. Love and physical affection were hardly trifling. This was very important to him, more so than he ever would have believed. And he knew it was important to Prompto as well.

                Swallowing hard, Ignis quietly cleared his throat. “Prompto?”

                The blond looked back over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

                “Would you like to lean on me until we reach the Leville? I can see your legs quaking from here.”

                “Oh! Uh, n-no, I—” Prompto bit off the end of his sentence with a muffled grunt and a glare at Noctis. The men stared one another down for a heartbeat before Prompto gave in. “Sure. I’d appreciate it,” he mumbled.

                Briefly meeting Noctis’ eyes, Ignis say the sarcastic _You’re welcome_ spelled out plain as day on his face. Huffing out a breath, he approached Prompto. Because of their height difference, Prompto couldn’t comfortably get his arm around Ignis’ neck, so he chose to wrap his arm around his back. As he twisted his hand into Ignis’ jacket near his shoulder, Ignis slipped his arm around Prompto’s waist.

                “Alright?”

                Prompto nodded.

                Though the man wasn’t relying heavily on Ignis’ support, he could feel his weight against the length of his body. It was alarming how far such a simple thing went in calming this anxiety he had been experiencing all day.

                At this point in their trip, having these three nearby was as natural as breathing, and he felt oxygen deprived if they weren’t around. He had become far too used to, and reliant on their individual presences. But Prompto’s presence certainly had the greatest effect on him, and he had become almost needy in wanting him around. It was unhealthy, and he detested feeling this way.

                His life was routine, organized, and being so uneasy disrupted everything he did. How could one person throw his every thought into such chaos?

                Prompto cast a sidelong glance at Ignis as another sigh passed through his lips. A weary frown creased his brow, and the hand at his waist twisted in his shirt. Did he always look so tired? It had only been a few hours, but Prompto felt like he was actually seeing Ignis properly for the first time in weeks. Was this the face he made when his guard was down? Because Prompto didn’t like it. He didn’t want to see such a drawn, exhausted expression on that face. And he didn’t want it to be his fault.

                At some point, Prompto’s crush based on admiration had turned to love. He wasn’t sure how he knew it was love, but something inside told him it was. It was why this distance he put between them was so painful. It was why he was so nervous.

                “You guys wanna head up to the room without us? Noct and I are gonna hang out here for a while, keep an eye out in case anyone decided to follow.”

                “Are you sure? It’s rather late,” Ignis replied.

                “It’s a good excuse to sleep in,” Noct said, plopping down in one of the chairs set out on the concrete slab before the open doors of the hotel.

                Ignis rolled his eyes. “If you insist. Come, Prompto. I believe I have a supply of curatives in my bag.”

                “Those stairs are kinda intimidating when my legs are this rubbery,” muttered Prompto, his mouth twisting to one side.

                “Will you be able to manage them?”

                Breathing out a sigh that hurt his ribs, Prompto put his hand on the railing and nodded. With Ignis’ hand at the small of his back, they headed up to their room.

                Prompto kept his eyes on Ignis as the man opened the door. He slipped into caretaker mode as soon as they stepped into the suite. He took Prompto to the bed, sat him down, and went to find a potion.

                As Ignis found his bag, Prompto pulled his dusty, blood splattered shirt over his head. His clothes were filthy, and he wanted to go stand under a hot shower to get rid of the blood on his face and in his hair.

                “Oh, Prompto,” Ignis sighed when he turned around. His brow creased when he took in the mottled bruising over the man’s ribs and chest.

                “It’s not as bad as it looks,” Prompto promised, trying to assuage Ignis. He even smiled, despite the sting of the slice on his lip.

                Ignis couldn’t keep his composure any longer. His legs gave out, and he fell in an undignified heap between Prompto’s knees. He was so tired, so worried, and it was just too much. His eyes burned and his chest hurt, and all he wanted to do was hold Prompto.

                “Ignis? Aw, c’mon, dude. Don’t do this to me. I’m okay!” Brow quivering, he put one hand on Ignis’ back and the other on top of his head. Strong arms closed around his waist as Ignis pressed his forehead to Prompto’s belly.

                “Jeez, man. This isn’t like you. It’s freaking me out.”

                Ignis knew he was behaving out of character, but he wanted this for so long. Wanted Prompto in his arms. He didn’t want Prompto to get hurt so he could have it, though.

                Prompto sighed. “I’m sorry. This is all my fault.”

                Squeezing Prompto, Ignis forced himself to sit up. “Hush. We’ll have a proper conversation after you get cleaned up.” He didn’t give the younger man a chance to reply as he pressed the potion vial to Prompto’s hand. Clearing his throat, he stood and headed to the bathroom. “I’ll start a shower for you.”

                Mouth hanging open, Prompto watched Ignis leave. If he wasn’t mistaken, the normally composed man was blushing. Hard. Groaning low in his throat, Prompto finished off with a whimper and crushed the vial.

                Scrubbing his hands over his face, Prompto pushed himself to his feet, squared his shoulders, and followed Ignis into the bathroom. The man had shed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. With the shower running, he had his hand under the stream, testing the temperature. It was infuriating how he already seemed to have regained his calm.

                Crossing his arms, Prompto moved into the tiny room, stepping up behind Ignis and putting his forehead between the man’s shoulders. “Are you mad at me?”

                Ignis’ back expanded with a deep breath. “Of course not.”

                “Why? If I were you, I would be.” Sliding his arms around Ignis’ waist, he pressed his chest to the man’s back. “I’ve been stupid. And I was taking it out on you.”

                “I’ve never been angry. Only confused.” He put his hands on the arms around his waist. “Have I done something to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable?”

                Prompto shook his head. “No! This is all on me.”

                “Prompto, I’d like to face you.”

                Swallowing hard, he loosened his grip and allowed Ignis to turn toward him. Long fingers slid across his cheeks as Ignis cupped his face. Green eyes met periwinkle.

                “Prompto, I would very much like to sit down with you and clear up this misunderstanding, but first I want you to take care of yourself. Have a shower, and I’ll make tea. Then we can talk, okay?”

                Frowning, Prompto reached up and grabbed the collar of Ignis’ shirt. Yanking him down, he smashed his lips against the other man’s. It didn’t move past lips on lips, but it was exactly what he wanted.

                Pulling back, he blushed hard at the surprise on Ignis’ face. The man’s tongue came out to slowly lick his lips as his hands dropped to Prompto’s shoulders. The pair stared at one another for a few seconds, unsure of what, if anything, they should say. Before Ignis could open his mouth, Prompto shoved him, clothes and all, into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really...very sorry for the cliffhangers.


	8. Chapter 8

                To say Ignis was caught off-guard was a severe understatement. It took so long for his brain to catch up to his surprise, his shirt was already unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders by the time he realized what was going on. Water poured on them from the wide shower head, soaking through their clothes and making his glasses useless. He couldn’t see through them, so he yanked them off, tossing them into the nearby sink.

                Grabbing Prompto’s shoulders, Ignis spun them around and pushed the shorter man against the wall. Bending down, he captured his lips in a kiss. Prompto’s mouth was flavored by the coppery remnants of blood, but it didn’t stop Ignis from slipping his tongue past his lips. He gripped Prompto’s narrow shoulders tightly, licking his gums, teeth, cheeks…The blond gasped into the kiss, lifting his hands to slick Ignis’ hair off his forehead.

                Dragging his teeth over Prompto’s bottom lip, he brought one hand up to grip the man’s jaw. He turned Prompto’s face away and focused his attention on his ear, drawing the lobe between his lips. Sucking on it, he bit down gently, then moved to nibble at the curve of his jaw. Letting his hand fall away, Ignis drew back enough to look into the man’s eyes.

                Prompto stared back, half-lidded, mouth hanging open, chest heaving. Water streamed off the ends of his hair, his nose, and chin.

                Slipping his arms from his sodden shirt, he let it dangle around his waist where it was still tucked into his belt. Opening his mouth, he moved in to scrape his teeth along the curve of Prompto’s long, slender neck. His tongue hit the skin first and he tasted just the barest hint of salt. As he suckled against the hollow of Prompto’s throat, he felt gloved hand thread into his wet hair. Spurred on, Ignis traveled across the man’s collar bone to pepper kisses over the curve of his shoulder.

                He was so tempted to bite down, to mark Prompto as his own. The animalistic craving disturbed him. Enough that he pulled back, standing up to his full height. He looked down at Prompto, the man’s eyes foggy with desire.

                “Prompto,” Ignis sighed, combing his fingers into the man’s hair.

                “Is something wrong?” he asked, leaning his head back against the wall as he held Ignis’ gaze. His fingers trembled as he traced them across the clasp of his belt.

                Ignis gave a small shake of his head. “No. I just…” His shoulders rose and fell with a heavy sigh. “If we move too quickly, I fear I may do something we both regret. I don’t want to hurt you, and I don’t want you to do this because you think you’re obliged. It’s taking me an inordinate amount of self-control not to kiss you silly right now.”

                “Then do it! Kiss me until I can’t think anymore. Because that caused this mess in the first place. I overthink. I overthink, and none of it is good! So please, Ignis…”

                Seeing the draw of his eyebrows and the tears brimming his eyes, Ignis’ heart skipped a beat. He grabbed Prompto and yanked him against his chest. Squeezing the younger man in a tight hug, he pressed his lips to the top of Prompto’s head.

                “Sweet Prompto,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

                Wrapping his arms around Ignis’ back, he grasped the wet, supple muscle, denting the man’s flesh with his fingers. He didn’t want to cry, hated crying, hated being weak. The tight embrace, the sound of Ignis’ heartbeat, the soothing patter of the shower, and the adrenaline leaving his system forced the tears to flow, however.

                Prompto inhaled a deep, shuddering breath and gently kissed the expanse of skin before him. Even though he was being held so tightly, he felt so exposed. He had never even revealed this soft, scared, vulnerable side of himself to Noctis. Didn’t want Ignis to see it, either. He didn’t want to be seen as a burden, someone to protect, to coddle. He wanted to stand beside Ignis as his equal, but he knew he would never be capable of that.

                “Prompto,” Ignis said, gaining the other man’s attention. “I want—need—you to tell me what’s tormenting you. We can’t make this work if you won’t talk to me, Love.”

                Swallowing thickly, Prompto dipped his head in a shallow nod.

                With a fond smile, Ignis kissed his forehead. “Thank you. Now, will you have a proper shower while I clean up this mess we’ve made?” he chuckled.

                Glancing around Ignis to the open shower door, Prompto nodded again.

                With a lingering gaze and a tender caress of his cheek, Ignis stepped out of the shower and closed the door.               

                Clenching his eyes shut, Ignis forced his heart to slow. That was too close. He had lost control too many times of late, and this was once instance where doing so would be dangerous.

                Expelling a deep, calming breath, Ignis opened his eyes and scowled at the puddles on the floor. And the one growing beneath his soggy, booted feet. Sighing, he tugged his shirt free of his belt, retrieved his glasses from the sink, and started cleaning up.

 

***

 

                With the door closed, fog turning the glass opaque, Prompto allowed himself just the smallest freak out. Despite the turmoil he felt, a grin took over his face. It was so wide it hurt his cheeks, but he didn’t care. His face was hot with the embarrassment of having shoved Ignis into the shower, in his clothes, then practically ripping his shirt open, but he was excited the man didn’t protest. And he had finally, _finally_ , gotten to kiss him!

                Prompto found himself bouncing in his glee, his boots squelching with water. Breathing out a sharp, calming breath, Prompto put his head against the tile wall. He waited a few minutes for his stupid grin to get under control before shucking the rest of his clothes. Shoving them in a wet heap into the corner, he moved back under the spray. He wanted to clean up fast so he could clear the air with Ignis and get things back on track.

                He only took ten minutes, most of which he spent making sure his hair was perfectly clean. By the time he stepped out of the heated cubicle into the cold air of the bathroom he had gotten himself fully under control. Though he almost lost it again when he saw the towel and a fresh set of clothes set out for him. The floor was dry, and his toes squished into a fluffy bath mat. Ignis worked fast.

                Smirking, Prompto dried off and dressed, taking a final deep breath before leaving the room.

                “Feel better?” Ignis asked, looking up from where he was pouring two cups of tea.

                “Uh, yeah. Do you have, like, special cleaning super powers or something? I was all of fifteen minutes, and you cleaned up the bathroom, got me clothes, changed your own, dried your hair, and made tea. How?”

                Ignis chuckled, motioning to a chair as he slid a cup and saucer across the table. “Just efficient.”

                “Okay, fine. Don’t tell me your secrets,” Prompto replied with a smirk, slinging his towel around his neck before sitting. He watched Ignis take a seat in the opposite chair. Neither of them spoke for a while, not wanting to delve back into the emotional conversation they started earlier.

                Readjusting his glasses, Ignis sighed. “I know this won’t be easy, but please…”

                Pulling his feet up into the chair, Prompto wrinkled up his nose. “I was trying to think of a good place to start.”

                “Has there been this much bothering you? And you haven’t talked to any of us about it?”

                “It’s hard to explain,” Prompto muttered, scratching the back of his head. “It’s not that I didn’t want to talk, I just…couldn’t. Y’know? I’m not saying you did anything wrong, but you’re kinda the source of my anxiety?” His voice rose as he blushed, shrugging.

                Ignis winced but didn’t interrupt.

                “And Noct didn’t help at all. At first, he kept telling me not to bother with you at all because you’d never be interested. Then after camp that day, and the thing at the river, you never really…did anything. I tried talking to him about that, but it really didn’t help. And I just…couldn’t talk to Gladio. He’s not the greatest at keeping secrets between the four of us.

                “After that, I just kinda internalized. Started thinking, which is always dangerous for me. I started thinking what if Noct was right? You showed no interest in me at all before, and I was tripping over myself to get your attention. I thought maybe you were forcing yourself for my sake, and I didn’t want that. And, I mean, who could blame you for not being interested in me? I don’t know if you have any interest in guys at all. And on top of that, I’m a nobody, I’m not particularly attractive, I can’t keep up with you or Gladio for most things. No matter how you spin it, you’re way too good for me. I don’t wanna hold you back. I’m not worth it, and I’m only going to get in your way.”

                He could see Prompto still had more to get off his chest, so Ignis remained still and silent. It was difficult, but the man needed to speak without his input.

                Inhaling deeply, Prompto fiddled with a wrinkle in his pant leg. “I wanted to go to you, but I couldn’t. And the longer I waited, the harder it got. So, I distanced myself. And boy was _that_ a bad idea! It just made me more anxious. I hoped I could go out and distract myself. That was why I went alone. I went to the loudest place I could find to drown out that inner voice. It was going well, and I even managed to strike up a conversation with a cute girl. That shoulda clued me in then and there; cute girls don’t just come up and start flirting with me. But…I don’t want to talk about her. I want to apologize to you.”

                Leaning forward, Ignis propped his elbows on his knees and gathered his thoughts briefly before he could speak.

                “I won’t blame you if you’re pissed. I was an idiot. And selfish as hell.”

                Ignis held up a hand, stopping Prompto from saying anything else. Sighing heavily, he sat up and met Prompto’s eyes. “Yes, you were an idiot.”

                Prompto flinched and tried to apologize, but Ignis cut him off.

                “Not because you chose to avoid me, not because you couldn’t talk to someone, not because you tried to find a distraction. You were an idiot because you think you aren’t good enough. I’m sure I’ve told you this before, but your upbringing has no bearing on your skills, your capabilities in the field. Comparing our vastly different skill sets is pointless. You are amazing at what you do, and I can’t even come close to matching your talents in those things. You are not any worse, you are different. Do you think I bemoan the fact I’m not as strong as Gladio? No, because I have other abilities. We all work together to create a formidable force, each with our strengths and weaknesses.

                “Your battle prowess also holds no bearing on my attraction to you. Never _ever_ call yourself a nobody, Prompto. I worked in the palace, and I want you to know none of them hold a candle to you. You are sweet, caring, expressive…amazing. Your presence has done nothing but improve me, make me see things differently, brighter than I had. While you believe you would hold me back, I see you propelling me forward. As I would do for you. We do not oppose each other, Prompto. We compliment one another.”

                Heart thumping hard in his chest, Prompto was sure every drop of blood was being pumped to his cheeks. His face was so hot.

                “And after what happened in the shower, and the mark I left on your collar bone, not even you can think I’m uninterested.”

                Eyes wide, Prompto pulled the collar of his shirt away and looked down. At the edge of his field of vision, he could see a reddish blotch near his shoulder.

                “I’ll try not to get so carried away in the future,” Ignis mumbled, looking away with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

                Prompto brushed his fingertips over the mark. “I don’t mind if you get carried away,” he replied, eyes flicking up to Ignis’ face.

                Stifling a groan, Ignis let his head hang. “Prompto, please. I don’t think you’re aware of what you’re saying.”

                “I may be dumb, but I’m not naïve. I know what I just said.”

                Licking his lips, Ignis got to his feet and extended his hand to Prompto. “If that’s the case, I’d like to pick up where we left off.”

                Fingers trembling, Prompto took the offered hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry for this cliff hanger, because I don't particularly consider it one. I'm not very confident in my ability to write sex scenes, so I haven't decided yet if I'll include a full scene.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, eh? Sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner, guys! I hit kind of a slump. Also, I LOVE the comments! I'm sorry I didn't answer any from the last chapter, and at this point, it's a little late, I think. But I read, re-read, and treasure each and every one! I PROMISE!

                “How long do you think we’ll have to wait?” Gladio asked through an eye watering yawn.

                “We took a solid couple hours the first time,” Noctis replied, glancing at the man.

                “You think they’re actually gonna do it?”

                Noctis shrugged. “Who knows? If Prompto finally lets Ignis talk to him, then probably.”

                “Either way, they gotta do _something_. I’m getting damn tired of their stupidity.”

                Noctis scoffed. “It’s like putting an excitable puppy in a kennel with a disinterested cat.”

                Quirking a brow, Gladio snorted. “Wanna go grab a midnight snack?”

                “Yeah, sure,” Noct replied with a shrug. As he pushed himself to his feet, his phone began to buzz in his pocket.

                “Who the hell is that?” Gladio asked as Noctis pulled the device from his pocket and scowled at the display.

                “It’s from Prompto’s phone,” he replied before accepting the call and putting the phone to his ear. “Yeah?”

                “ _Hope you don’t think we’re done, Prince._ ”

                Noctis grit his teeth. “What the hell do you want?”

                “ _Compensation._ ”

                “Yeah, right. We’ve got Prompto. You’ve got nothing to hold against us.” He looked up at Gladio, who wore a dark expression that made his scar wrinkle.

                “ _Oh? See, but I’ve got the pipsqueak’s phone. As you know. Little idiot doesn’t have it locked or anything! He’s got all sorts of goodies in here. But my favorites are a selection of photos I’m sure the Empire would_ love _to see. Would kinda throw a wrench into the plans with Lady Lunafreya._ ”

                Noctis bit back a string of curses. “What does it matter? Everyone thinks I’m dead anyway.”

                “ _Exactly. I think you should pay me Hush Money if you want to keep it that way._ ”

                “Who _are_ you?” Noctis demanded.

                “ _Lookout, one AM._ ”

                Noctis pulled the phone away, glaring at it like it personally offended him.

                “What was that about?” Gladio growled.

                “It was that woman again. She still has Prompto’s phone.”

                “So? We can get him another one somewhere, can’t we?”

                Noctis blinked at the dumb question. “Pretty sure none of these little pit stops have electronic stores,” he grumbled.

                “Noct,” Gladio growled.

                “She’s got blackmail material. Prompto didn’t have his phone locked, and apparently, he’s got pictures of _us_ on there. She threatened to send them or show them to the Empire.”

                “…How?”

                “I don’t know!” exclaimed Noctis, throwing his hands in the air. “And I’d rather not find out!”

                “Well, what’re we gonna do about it?”

                “We’re gonna go get it back. She wants to meet at the lookout at one,” Noct replied, pushing himself to his feet.

                “We telling Iggy and Prompto?” Gladio asked, looking up at Noctis.

                “No. And as pissed as I am, I’m not gonna freak out at Prom for not securing his phone. I might punch him in the arm for _taking pictures of us_.”

                “Why get mad about something that’s as natural to him as breathing?” Gladio chuckled as he stood.

                Noctis wrinkled up his nose and crossed his arms. “He hasn’t shown them to me,” he muttered.

                Grinning from ear to ear, Gladio stepped up next to Noctis and tugged him against his side. “Prince Charmless has a romantic side! Whodda guessed?” he laughed.

                Noctis mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, making Gladio laugh harder, stoop over, and plant a kiss on his cheek,

                “Cut it out,” Noct grumbled.

                “Aw, but you like the attention.”

                “We’ve got something important to do.”

                “So…later?”

                Cheeks flushing red, Noct turned away from the man. “Later.”

                Ruffling Noct’s hair, Gladio walked away.

                With a scowl he didn’t entirely mean, Noctis fixed his mussed hair and followed the man.

 

***

 

                Prompto’s stomach muscles contracted as he gasped and buried his fingers in Ignis’ hair. The man was doing no more than dragging his fingertips up and down Prompto’s arm with feather-light touches. And staring down at his flushed cheeks.

                “Ignis,” whined Prompto, resisting the urge to scratch his arm. Every time those long fingers brushed over the inside of his bare wrist, pleasant jolts ran through his body.

                “Yes?” Lowering his head, he ghosted his lips over Prompto’s.

                “Do _something_. _Please_.”

                “But I am.”

                Looking directly into Ignis’ mischief-filled green eyes, Prompto dropped his hand to the man’s shoulder, grabbing a fist-full of fabric. “C’mon! My arm is getting weirdly over-sensitive.”

                “I want your entire body to be sensitive,” Ignis whispered, free hand coming up to gently grip Prompto’s jaw. His lips brushed against Prompto’s again before Ignis captured his mouth with a proper kiss. Parting his lips, he swiped his tongue across the blond’s, coaxing him to open up. Ignis hummed against him, approving when Prompto relaxed and opened his mouth.

                Wrapping his arms around Ignis’ shoulders, Prompto timidly pushed his tongue against the other man’s. He tightened his grip and pulled Ignis closer, opening his mouth a little wider. The other man seemed to know what he was doing, so Prompto let him take the lead. He wasn’t sure _how_ Ignis knew what he was doing, but if he kept doing whatever it was, Prompto wouldn’t care for much longer.

                Swiping his tongue across Prompto’s teeth, then his lips, Ignis pulled back enough to look down at the blond. His periwinkle eyes were half-lidded, his lips parted, and his cheeks pink. Alluring didn’t even begin to cover how he looked.

                Finally moving his hand away from Prompto’s arm, he brushed his fingertips over the inch of skin that had come bare at the man’s waist.  Slipping his hand beneath the shirt, he brushed his thumb over the light ridges of the stretch marks adorning the blond’s stomach. Prompto shivered.

                “Ignis, c’n I ask you something?” Prompto wondered, bringing one hand up to gently close around Ignis’ wrist.

                Keeping his thumb moving, Ignis nodded.

                Sighing heavily through his nose, Prompto blushed profusely, but kept his eyes locked with Ignis’. “I can tell how much you enjoy touching me, but I’m confused. If you enjoy it so much, how come you’ve never tried to—” Prompto swallowed hard “—to do anything?”

                Heat crept into Ignis’ cheeks at the question. His hand stilled and he averted his gaze.

                “Wait. Are you embarrassed?” Prompto asked, eyes wide.

                Clearing his throat, Ignis licked his lips and removed his glasses. He took the time to lean over and set his spectacles on the nightstand to gather his thoughts. “Would you think less of me if I said yes?” he finally asked.

                Reaching up, Prompto gently cupped Ignis’ cheeks. “Oh, Iggy, no. Of course not! It’s actually really cute,” he giggled.

                The blush increased.

                “You’re always so composed, and then you would say those suggestive things to me…I had no clue you were so shy.” Smiling softly, Prompto combed his fingers through Ignis’ bangs.

                “I wouldn’t say I’m shy,” grumbled Ignis, wrinkling up his nose. “I would blame my trepidation more on lack of knowledge and experience. I don’t want to do anything you may not enjoy.”

                Twisting his mouth to one side, Prompto breathed out a sigh and sat up. Getting to his knees, he put his hands on Ignis’ shoulders and deposited himself in the man’s lap.

                Surprised, Ignis set his hands on Prompto’s thighs, which were to either side of his hips, and blinked up at the blond.

                “We won’t know what we like until we try, right?” With a blinding grin, Prompto tilted his head and winked at Ignis.

                Wrapping his arms around Prompto’s waist, Ignis fell back against the bed, pulling Prompto down with him. The pair gazed into one another’s eyes for a long while. Sliding his hands up Prompto’s sides, Ignis slowly drew his shirt up as he turned his head and kissed Prompto’s arm. The blond bit his bottom lip as he watched Ignis open his mouth a scrape his teeth across the still-sensitive skin of his forearm.

                With the shirt bunched up under Prompto’s arms, Ignis dragged his fingers back down the man’s bare sides. Only he didn’t stop at his waist. The fingers of one hand dipped beneath the waistband of Prompto’s pants and underwear while he slipped the other hand between their bodies. He found the growing bulge between Prompto’s legs and cupped his hand over it.

                A little whimper escaped Prompto’s throat as he pressed his forehead to Ignis’ shoulder and rolled his hips forward, pushing himself into the man’s palm.

                Ignis couldn’t seem to find his voice as he gently rubbed and squeezed until Prompto was completely hard. He felt hot even through two layers of cloth. Moving his hand back and forth across the solid curve, Ignis squirmed beneath Prompto. Nothing even touched him, but he was straining against his pants.

                Surprising him, Prompto pulled Ignis’ hand away and spread his legs wide, rocking his hips against Ignis’. Mouth falling open and breath hitching in his throat, Ignis pushed himself up against Prompto. His hand slipped further into Prompto’s underwear and he gripped the man’s backside. Each time the blond’s hips rolled forward, the muscles in his ass would contract in Ignis’ hand. Linking the fingers of his other hand with Prompto’s he listened to the man panting by his ear.

                “Prompto,” breathed Ignis, turning his face toward the blond’s. “We should remove our clothing before we mess ourselves,” he said, lips brushing Prompto’s temple.

                Prompto lifted his hips just enough to get his hand between their bodies. He shoved his pants down just enough to free himself, then made quick work of the button and zipper of Ignis’ pants.

                Gasping against Prompto’s ear when the man’s hand tugged his erection from his underwear, Ignis squeezed his backside. Prompto’s hand grasped him firmly and he lowered his hips again. Rolling his hips forward, the blond slid his length along Ignis’, the wet head marking a warm trail. Pressing himself against Ignis, Prompto took them both in hand and resumed his shallow thrusts.

                Ignis’ mouth fell open, the heat of skin on skin clouding his head. His own hips jerked involuntarily when Prompto squeezed them. A shuddering breath escaped him and he found himself tugging against Prompto’s backside, trying to feel more of the mind-numbing pleasure he was being introduced to. His abdomen felt tight, and every nerve in his body felt the heat coiling low in his core. Each time Prompto rocked his hips, or moved his fingers, the heat became tighter. He could feel wetness slicking between their cocks, and dribbling onto his belly, staining the hem of his shirt. But laundry was the last thing on his mind.

                Releasing Prompto’s hand, Ignis brought his own up to twist his digits in the man’s hair as he turned his head, kissing his temple, his cheek, anywhere he could reach. He dug his blunt fingernails into Prompto’s ass cheek and let out a loud groan as something inside him snapped. Electrifying jolts shook his entire body as he coated his shirt with hot spurts of come. Prompto sagged against him as a pleasant fuzziness spread through his body in wake of his orgasm.

                “Thank you, Prompto,” Ignis slurred, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s shoulders.

                Snickering, Prompto put his entire weight down on Ignis. “So courteous,” he panted. Turning his head, he reciprocated one of the many kisses he had already received. With a deep breath, he sat up, looking at the stains on Ignis’ clothes, and their messy, flaccid dicks. Delayed embarrassment flushed through him, and his hand shot up to cover his face.

                Sitting up beneath Prompto, Ignis pulled the man’s hands away and peppered more kisses across his nose and cheeks. “Thank you for taking the initiative,” he whispered. “Do you want to continue, or shall we stop for the day?”

                Cheeks bright red, Prompto shook his head. “Want more.”

                “I’ll give you as much as you want, but I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

                “You won’t. I wouldn’t have done that if I wasn’t ready to get more physical.” Prompto told Ignis. “I want to touch you more.”

                “And I would very much like to do the same. Shall we get out of these clothes?”

                Prompto nodded. “Yeah.”

                “This time I’ll make sure you don’t have to pick up my slack.”

                “That’s not what I—”

                Ignis cut Prompto off with a kiss. “I know.”


	10. Chapter 10

                Gladio sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the waist-high wall. The woman told Noctis to meet her here at one AM. It was now nearly two, and still no sign of her.

                “It might be time to cut our losses,” he told Noctis, watching the man pace.

                “Not yet,” he growled in return.

                Shaking his head, Gladio returned to his silent watch. He would occasionally glance up at their surroundings, but for the most part, his eyes were locked on Noctis. The man who was his sole reason for existing, in every sense of the word.  The bright moonlight suited him, reflecting in his eyes that were already such a dark shade of blue, they looked black at night. Though Gladio preferred to see him in the sunlight where he could pick out the slew of colors that made up his black hair, or the blush on his cheeks when they flirted openly. Gladio didn’t know how he got so lucky, having the future King of Lucis for his boyfriend. He just wished he didn’t have to pretend no one knew.

                “It’s two in the morning, Noct. I doubt she’s coming.”

                “I don’t want to take that chance. Gladio, this is important.”

                “I know it is, but it’s a waste of time standing here all night.”

                With a huff, Noct stopped pacing and faced the other man. “What else are we gonna do? We could get a description from Prompto and try to find her ourselves, but a lot of people live in Lestallum.”

                Moving away from the wall, Gladio approached Noctis. He brushed his fingers across the man’s arm, sliding down to twin their fingers together. Noct narrowed his eyes but didn’t pull away as he often did when they were in public. “Noct, I get you’re worried. I want to get this over with, too, but we aren’t accomplishing anything standing out here with our thumbs up our asses.”

                Noctis sighed heavily. The exhaustion they both felt was clear on his face, making dark bags appear under his eyes and the corners of his mouth pull down in a scowl. Gladio didn’t get to look at that face long because Noct planted his forehead in the center of his chest.

                “I wanna go to bed.”

                Gladio chuckled, reaching up with his free hand to tug at one of the spikes of Noctis’ hair. “I’ll see if I can convince Iggy to let you sleep late tomorrow. On one condition.”

                “What?”

                “I want you to go for a run with me.”

                Noctis let out a very long, drawn-out groan. “Fine,” he moaned, stretching the word out.

                Gladio grinned. “He shouldn’t be too hard to sway. I know I’m pretty agreeable after getting off once or twice.”

                With a weak swing, Noctis punched Gladio’s arm. “I don’t need that image in my head.”

                “How ‘bout we take a break in the Regalia and I can give you some better mental images,” the big guy teased.

                “Gladio,” growled Noct, drawing out the last syllable.

                Laughing, Gladio tugged on Noct’s ears, feeling how hot they were. He wished he could see the color flooding his skin.

                Swatting the hands away, Noct wrinkled up his nose and twisted away from Gladio. He stomped a few paces away and crossed his arms defiantly.

                Smirking, Gladio shook his head. He wanted to tell Noct how cute he looked, all pouty and grumpy from a little teasing, but Noct was not a fan of the C word. So Gladio kept it to himself. Though it wasn’t easy to leave him alone when he got like this.

                Forcing his attention away from his little Prince, Gladio scanned the area again. His eyes locked on the shadowy shape of a person coming down the ramp. Brow settling in a scowl, he stood up to his full height and stepped closer to Noctis. He caught the man’s attention and gestured to the ramp. Noct all but growled, even without knowing if this was their caller.

                As the person came closer, Gladio saw it was a tall, muscular woman. She wore her long hair in a braid that fell over one shoulder, the coveralls over her power plant uniform undone and sleeves tied to hold it up at the waist. She had a black sports bra on without a shirt, and a sheen of sweat coated her well-defined arms and abdomen. Her stride was purposeful, if not a little cocky.

                Gladio’s jaw hit the pavement when the woman stepped into the light. “No fucking way,” he whispered.

                Noct’s eyes darted up to Gladio. The man only swore like that when something really shook him up.

                The woman stopped a few feet away, crossing her arms and smirking. “Long time no see, Amicitia.”

               

***

 

                Prompto covered his eyes with his forearm, his other hand clenched in Ignis’ hair. His legs were splayed open, feet planted on the bed, thighs quaking with strain. He had no idea how he was able to still form coherent thoughts. Hell, he wasn’t sure how he could think at _all_ with the way Ignis was lavishing attention on him.

                After taking their time ridding one another of their clothes, Ignis got to work touching, tasting, teasing Prompto’s chest and stomach. He spent long minutes tracing the faded stretch marks on Prompto’s belly with his fingers, then his lips and tongue. The diligent yet tender caresses easily coaxed Prompto to full hardness again, and Ignis didn’t waste the chance. His trajectory dipped lower as he kissed a trail from the man’s navel to the soft, neatly maintained nest of pubic hair at the base of his cock. He took Prompto in his hand, dragging his lips over the warm skin. Placing light, teasing kisses from the base to the tip, Ignis kept his eyes locked with Prompto’s.

                A smirk curved Ignis’ lips when Prompto breathed out a shaky whimper. The blond didn’t look away though as Ignis took the head of his dick into his mouth. He flicked his tongue across the slit, lapping up droplets of bitter fluid. Lowering his head, he took as much of Prompto into his mouth as he could, sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip and shaft. Pulling his head back, he dragged his lips along the wet skin, feeling the thud of Prompto’s pulse under his tongue.

                Though he wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing, Ignis took Prompto’s foggy eyes and parted lips as a sign he was doing something right. Slowly, he slid his fist up and down, squeezing gently as he placed kisses on every inch of skin that was just in his mouth. His lips moved lower, past his fist, to brush across Prompto’s testicles. He spent a moment kissing and licking this new territory, drawing each side into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it, before moving back up.

                Prompto’s toes curled, but he kept his eyes on Ignis. Watching those long fingers, slick with saliva and precum, slid up and down. Watching those beautiful, full lips curve around his cock. Watching those green eyes, dark with lust, staring back at him.

                Prompto moaned Ignis’ name as he came the second time that night. He clenched his teeth, keeping his eyes on Ignis. The man’s brow furrowed, but he held Prompto in his mouth, swallowing everything Prompto gave him. A little dribbled down his chin, but he brushed it away with his thumb after sitting back and licking his lips.

                “What an unusual flavor and texture,” the man commented, quirking a brow.

                “Oh my Gods,” groaned Prompto, chest heaving as he sagged against the mattress. “I can’t believe you just did that.”

                Ignis tipped his head. “Did you not enjoy it? You’re still hard.”

                “What?” Prompto’s voice squeaked as his eyes shot wide and he looked between his legs. “I didn’t even know that was possible!”

                Ignis smirked and kissed the inside of Prompto’s thigh. He started high, near his knee, but moved lower with each kiss. Prompto’s skin tasted both soapy from his recent shower, and salty from the sweat prickling every crease it could collect in. He paused to leave a few choice marks near the bend of Prompto’s thigh before ghosting his lips across the man’s cock and moving to his other leg. He spent forty minutes teasing the blond. He never moved above his navel, or below his knees.

                Feeling a gentle hand on top of his, Prompto relaxed his grip in Ignis’ hair. After a moment, he released the strands entirely and chose to hook that arm across his face as well. With all light blocked out, Prompto could only focus on the sounds and sensations Ignis created. He felt like he was going crazy. Despite everything the man was doing, he couldn’t come yet. His body still hadn’t fully recovered even though he remained painfully hard.

                “My, that looks uncomfortable,” Ignis observed, flexing his jaw. “Shall I stop?”

                Torn between saying yes and no, all that came out of Prompto’s mouth was a pathetic whimper. Ignis’ low, pleased chuckle rumbled through Prompto, settling in his throbbing groin.

                “Ignis, I can’t—” gasped Prompto, shaking his head as frustrated tears rolled down his cheeks.

                “Oh, Prompto, Love, I’m sorry,” Ignis whispered, getting to his feet and sitting on the bed next to the man. “I went too far.” He moved Prompto’s arms away from his flushed, tear-stained face and leaned down to kiss him.

                Prompto shook his head emphatically. “No, it feels really good.”

                “But I should have given your body time to recuperate instead of teasing you. I feel horrid.”

                Furrowing his brow, Prompto directed a watery glare up at Ignis. “No. I’m not gonna let you feel bad for this. If…if you want to touch me and lick me until your hands and jaw are tired, I _want_ you to. I just want you to be happy.”

                Brushing Prompto’s hair away from his face, Ignis smiled softly, fondly. “I’m a man of simple pleasures, Prompto. I would be satisfied by hugs and kisses from you.”

                Prompto’s brow quivered. Sagging against the bed, he squeezed his eyes shut and let out a whimper.

                “What? Have I said something wrong?”

                “No, I just…no one’s ever talked to me the way you do. It’s embarrassing, but I love it, and I don’t know how I’m supposed to react.”

                Ignis grinned. “I’m sure you’ll work something out. Though I must admit I’m rather attached to your current reactions. The blushing is endearing.”

                “Stop!” The word started out as a whine but ended up a laugh. Opening his eyes again, he looked up at Ignis. His lips curled into a soft smile as he raised his arms, inviting the man into an embrace. Ignis gladly accepted, slipping one arm under Prompto’s head and pressing his face to the crook of his neck.

                “Prompto, as you know, I enjoy the way you feel in my hands. But I want you to know you needn’t restrain yourself from touching me, should you desire.”

                Nodding against Ignis’ shoulder, Prompto let his hands slide down the man’s back, enjoying the lean muscle under his fingers. The amount of pleasure it brought him was frightening. He never realized how much he wanted to touch Ignis before. His smooth skin, his firm muscle, all the things that seemed forbidden before. All the things that were for him alone.

                Prompto’s breath caught in his throat when he felt the man’s erection poking his thigh. He licked his lips, trying to decide if he should offer Ignis a blowjob, or just move on to the real thing.

                “Prompto,” Ignis whispered, entire body going stiff in the blond’s arms.

                Heart thumping hard in his chest, Prompto froze. “What? What’s wrong?”

                “Remain calm and follow my lead. There’s someone on the balcony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology to the delay between recent chapters, I made this one very fan-service-y. But with just enough to move the plot along. And some more cliff hangers. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

                “What do you mean _there’s someone on the balcony_?” Prompto squeaked in a whisper.

                Leaving a quick kiss on Prompto’s forehead, Ignis got up, pulling the loose sheet off the bed as he did. Tying the fabric around his waist, he put his hand behind his back and summoned one of his daggers.

                Watching Ignis cross the room toward the open balcony doors, Prompto got up and found his sweatpants. Slipping them on, he called on his own weapon. Taking a deep breath, he pushed back the initial panic he always felt before a confrontation and stepped up to defend Ignis.

                “This is a private show, I’m afraid. No spectators,” Ignis told the intruder as he stepped onto the balcony and raised his weapon. He moved with the grace and poise of a fencer.

                “Well this is awkward,” sighed a familiar voice.

                Prompto frowned, joining Ignis in the small outdoor space. His eyes locked immediately on the woman. “Izzy?” he gaped.

                Ignis’ eyes narrowed dangerously, his knuckles white around the handle of his blade. “This is the woman who tried to seduce you?” he growled.

                Sighing, the woman spread her hands wide. “Guilty. Though even if I hadn’t been asked to, I would still have tried to get in his pants. He’s cute.”

                “What are you doing here, Izzy?” Prompto asked, eyes flicking toward Ignis. There was a hard set to his jaw and heat in his eyes.

                She shrugged, eyes on the weapons trained on her. “Well, I was enjoying a beautiful view of the moon until the clouds came out, but now I’m being interrogated at knife and gunpoint,” she answered calmly.

                Prompto’s eyes briefly flicked skyward and he noted there were no clouds in the sky. Heat rose in his cheeks and he grit his teeth.

                “You have no business with Prompto,” Ignis hissed, taking a step closer to the woman. “What is your purpose here?”

                Izzy raised her hands, eyes wide. “Hey, no need for violence, okay?”

                Ignis scoffed. “Did you have the same stance when he was beaten?”

                “I didn’t want them to do that. I was just told we were going to kidnap him and hold him,” explained Izzy, brow twitching.

                “For what purpose?” Ignis growled. He knew the reason, but he wanted to hear it from the source.

                Izzy rolled her eyes. “Why do you _think_ you kidnap people, Four Eyes? Ransom money.”

                “It wasn’t smart to come here,” Prompto told the woman, taking a small step forward.

                “None of Lyla’s plan was smart! But we’re desperate to leave before the Empire wipes out the _rest_ of Lucis! She thought the Prince would be broken after losing everything. An easy target to milk money from, considering the state of things,” she explained, tired eyes moving from Ignis to Prompto, and back.

                “Noct is stronger than you think,” sighed Prompto, dismissing his weapon. He trusted Ignis to keep an eye on her. “How did you even get up here?”

                Ignis quirked a brow at the off-topic question.

                “Combination street rat and Exineris employee. I know the ins and outs of the city, and I’m good at scaling rooftops,” she answered with a shrug.

                Ignis sighed. Prompto recognized it as the sound he made when he had an oncoming headache. “What is your purpose here? I shan’t ask you again.”

                Izzy regarded Ignis with a raised brow. “You’re a naked man in a bedsheet. Why should I answer anything you ask?”

                “Bedsheet or no, I am still quite capable of delivering bodily harm. Answering my question is the difference between spending a week in a Hunter holding cell, or simply informing Holly of your behavior,” he replied, his proud stance remaining solid. His extended arm never even quivered as he kept the blade pointed at Izzy.

                “Neither of those things are a great incentive, pal.”

                “Izzy!” Prompto narrowed his eyes. “If he doesn’t cut you with that thing, I might! _Why are you here_?”

                The woman crossed her arms. “Partly to see if I could steal anything worth hawking. But mostly to buy Lyla some time,” she finally admitted.

                “To do what?” Prompto now asked, glancing at Ignis.

                “To have a little chat with our dear Prince Noctis.”

                With a quiet grumble, Ignis grabbed Prompto’s hand and pressed the handle of his dagger to the blond’s palm. “Find something to restrain her with while I make a phone call. And find some pants.”

                “Prompto, I’m sorry,” Izzy said as soon as Ignis was out of earshot. “It wasn’t supposed to go like this.”

                Scowling, he grabbed her arm and directed her into the suite. Ignis had disappeared into the bathroom. “Yeah, I don’t make a habit of believing people who drug me, then have me beat up,” he retorted.

                “Do…do people do that often?”

                “What? No! Just sit down and shut up.” He gave her a light shove, forcing her to sit in one of the armchairs.

                Izzy chuckled, falling into the chair. “Shoe’s kinda on the other foot now, hey? Though I don’t really mind being tied up. Especially by cute boys. Speaking of, your friend looks like he might be into tying up cute little blond boys, too.”

                “Shut up!” Prompto barked, surprising himself. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could listen to her talk about Ignis. He didn’t like her implications or the way she looked at him.

                “You really aren’t what I expected. I was told you were weak and helpless, only tagging along because you’re friends with the Prince. I definitely never expected you to fight back. I have to admit, I was impressed seeing the heat in your eyes when you tackled Joe. Like a caged animal sensing freedom. That kick was something else.”

                “Never underestimate a trained soldier of the Crownsguard,” Ignis stated flatly, exiting the bathroom, dressed once again. “Prompto, why haven’t you tied her up yet?”

                “With what? My shoelaces?”

                Sighing through his nose, Ignis closed the space between himself and Prompto. His long fingers went to Prompto’s waist, making the blond squeak and step back out of his reach.

                “What’re you doing?”

                Expression caught between annoyance and amusement, Ignis held out his hand. “Your drawstring, please.”

                Prompto’s eyes dropped to the braided cord hanging from the waistband of his pants in a floppy bow. “Oh. Right.” Untying the knot, he pulled the drawstring from his pants and handed it over.

                “Well that was a fun little exchange,” Izzy commented as Ignis bound her wrists.

                “I would suggest you not speak any further. You are trying my patience, and I am not entirely sure what I may do when they run out,” Ignis growled at her before standing up straight and retrieving his dagger from Prompto.

                Izzy took the dark glint in the man’s eye seriously and kept her mouth shut. Slouching in the chair, she sighed and twisted her hands as best she could in her make-shift restraint.

                “Did you call Noct?” Prompto asked, picking Ignis’ glasses off the nightstand.

                “There was no answer. Nor from Gladio,” he replied, sliding his glasses on with his free hand.

                “Crap. What’re we gonna do?”

                Ignis turned his attention back to Izzy. “Find out where they’re meeting, and hopefully intervene before anyone gets hurt.”

 

***

 

                “What the hell? You _know_ her?” Noctis demanded, hands clenched at his sides.

                “Oh, Gladdy and I go way back,” she replied, quirking a brow at the big guy.

                Gladio stepped forward, snarling as his greatsword appeared in his outstretched hand. “You don’t get to call me that.”

                Putting her hands up, the woman shrugged. “My bad. That cute little nickname is reserved for little Iris and, what was it you used to call him? Prince Charmless.”

                “What the hell are you even doing out here, Lyla?” Gladio growled, putting himself between her and Noctis.

                “Right now? Trying to fund three tickets to Altissia.”

                “Don’t know if you listen to the news or not,” Noctis interjected, “but since the attack on Insomnia, the ports are closed. Why bother?”

                “I’m resourceful. Just ask Gladdy.” Crossing her arms, she gave the man a slow blink.

                “Yeah, if it’s _resourceful_ to use a firebomb in the middle of a training exercise and nearly kill half our squad,” he grumbled.

                “What’s the point of training if you can’t hone all of your skills?” she asked him.

                “That’s exactly why you didn’t make Glaive! You never _listened_ , Lyla. And it took the maiming of a damn good Crownsguard cadet for you to be kicked out entirely. You were lucky to make it as far as you did with your attitude.”

                “My _attitude_? It had nothing to do with it! They were just afraid of my potential,” she snarled back.

                Gladio scoffed. “That’s what you think?”

                Noctis stepped forward, raising a hand. “Wait. You two trained together? And you applied for the Kingsglaive?”

                “Applied, and completely ignored! Because I wasn’t good enough for King Regis! Because there’s only room for one _Hero_!” she spat, turning on Noctis. “I’m glad I got out of Insomnia when I did. So I could watch with _glee_ as the Empire attacked the Citadel. Seeing the death announcement for the last of the Lucis Caelum line, King Regis, and his son, Prince Noctis, brought a smile of utter delight to my face. Because you _ruined my life_!”

                Taken by surprise, Noctis barely managed to warp out of the woman’s way when she lunged at him. Gladio easily intercepted, quickly swapping his sword for his shield. The tank of a woman, only a few inches shorter than Gladio, but comparably burly, barrelled into the shield. Snarling like a wild beast, she grabbed the defensive weapon and twisted it, wrenching Gladio’s arm.

                With a grunt, he turned, dismissing his shield to catch her off-guard like she had done with him. “You’ve gotten a lot stronger,” he rumbled, sidestepping her as she tripped.

                “Had no choice,” she snarled back. Regaining her balance, she swung at Gladio, only to have him dodge again.

                Noctis stood off to the side, ignored, unsure what to do. He couldn’t match them in brute strength, and taking a sword at an unarmed person wasn’t exactly fair play. There had to be _something_ he could do. Sitting on the sidelines was not for him.

                Lyla grunted, not quite fast enough to avoid Gladio’s fist as it clipped her jaw. She swung back, landing a solid blow to his ribs.

                Noctis patted his pockets and found a stay vial of some sort. He pulled the item from his pocket and turned it over in his hand. A smirk tugged at his lips as Gladio and Lyla exchanged punches a few feet away. The half-full ice flask he’d been carrying around didn’t seem quite so useless anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

                Gladio blinked up at Noctis, brain not yet registering his torn-up hands. “What the hell did you do?”

                With a victorious grin brightening his features, Noctis approached Lyla. Fury burned in the woman’s eyes, but she couldn’t move, stilled by the power of magic. “Did you know mixing curative vials and magic elements can have some interesting side effects?” he asked her, watching her alert and angry eyes.

                “Noct. What. The _hell_. Did you do?” Gladio repeated, wincing as he got to his feet and picked gravel from his palms.

                Shrugging, Noctis flicked his gaze toward Gladio. “A little trick I picked up. Mix a Maiden’s Kiss with ice, and you get an interesting little spell that not only freezes, but stops a person in their tracks.” He turned back to the woman, who was stuck, freeze-frame, mid-punch.

                Quirking a brow, Gladio let out an appreciative whistle.

                “It won’t last long, though. Get Prompto’s phone off her, and I’ll see if there’s any rope in the trunk.” With a brief, concerned glance at Gladio’s bleeding hands, Noctis took off at a jog.

                With a huff, Gladio turned to Lyla. “Hate to break it to you,” he said as he started searching her pockets, “but neither the King or the Prince ruined your life. That’s all on you. You were a great fighter, Lyla. One of the best. But you always contradicted superiors and instructors, and your recklessness endangered others. Yeah, I get that you have to take risks once in a while, and sometimes orders are wrong, but being impulsive and emotional aren’t the makings of a good soldier.”

                “Like…you…c’n…talk,” she snarled through gritted teeth, the spell beginning to wear off.”

                “Maybe, but my circumstances are a little different than yours. I’m not helping defend an entire kingdom, I’m defending the head of the kingdom. And for the most part, he can take care of himself.”

                “He…defin…itely saved…your…ass.”

                “If by saved, you mean sent me sprawling face-first into the asphalt, then yeah,” grumbled Gladio, hands patting a pocket low on the leg of her coveralls. A solid rectangular object resided within. Pulling it out, he turned the phone over in his hand and turned it on. He snorted at the goofy image of Prompto and Ignis that greeted him. Turning it back off, he pocketed the device and crossed his arms. “So tell me, if you can, why you’re all the way out here. Crown City residents don’t typically leave the safety of the Wall. That is, until they were forced.”

                Huffing, Lyla flexed her jaw. “In my family…if you don’t serve the royal line…you’re nothing,” she hissed.

                Gladio watched her clenched fist move a fraction of an inch. “So you left?”

                “Had no choice! Once Regis _himself_ told me I wasn’t fit to serve the crown, I was _done_. My own parents wanted nothing to do with me. I wasn’t about to stay in the cesspool of Insomnia.:

                “So you made your way out here to Lestallum, where women can easily get work,” sighed Gladio.

                “I fell in with a couple other down-on-their-luck citizens and things were going pretty well. Better after I learned about The Fall. But then guess whose precious little sister I saw arrive in town? Her face brought back some unpleasant memories, but they weren’t _her_ fault, so I let her be. But then! Then I saw not one, but _two_ people who turned my stomach and made my blood boil. Gladiolus Amicitia and Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

                Surprised she was so forthcoming, Gladio had to ask; “Then why go after Prompto? If you’re so tough, why not just come after us directly?”

                “Take out the weak link and break the chain.”

                “And how’d that work out for ya?”

                _BAM!_

                For the second time that night, Gladio found he was picking himself up off the ground. This time blood streamed from his nose. Rolling onto his back, he looked up to see why no more attacks came to find Noctis standing tall, sword outstretched. A faint blue ghost of the man glowed on the upper level of the lookout.

                “Told you the magic would wear off. Man, I can’t believe you got laid out by a single punch!” Noctis laughed, the tip of his blade grazing the skin at Lyla’s throat.

                Swiping his hand across his top lip, Gladio smeared the blood and scowled at the prince. “You can laugh later, Highness. Just give me the rope.”

                “How the hell have you idiots managed to fight off the Empire?” Lyla grumbled, staring down the sword to Noctis at the other end.

                “Because our chain is unbreakable.”

                Gladio snorted, grabbing her wrist to tie it behind her back. “Wow.”

                “Shut it, One Hit Wonder.”

                Though he had a smirk on his lips, the big man remained silent as he yanked Lyla’s other hand back. The woman seethed but stayed quiet as well.

                “Highness! Are you alright?”

                Noctis raised his head at the sound of the voice. Looking down at them from the next level of the lookout, was Ignis. Noct merely waved a hand at the man.

                “The hell’s he doing here?” Gladio asked, jerking on the rope to test his knot.

                Lyla hung her head, grumbling. “Useless idiot.”

                “Quiet!” commanded Noctis, reminding her she still had a sword at her throat. He returned his eyes to Ignis, who was running down the ramp with a familiar blond head bouncing behind him. A third person kept pace with Prompto.

                “I see you’ve handled the situation,” Ignis observed as he approached the trio.

                Noctis eyed his flat hair, Prompto’s flat hair, and the bound and gagged woman next to them. “I could say the same to you.”

                Crossing his arms, Ignis cleared his throat. “Yes, well our problem was only a minor irritation.”

                Gladio gripped Lyla’s arm and looked at the other woman. “You guys get it all sorted?”

                “We’ll discuss that later. For now, I think we should focus our attention on our abductor and blackmailers,” replied Ignis. “Prompto, bring Izzy over here to stand with Lyla, would you please?”

                “Yeah, sure.” Prompto barely touched her elbow and she walked before him to cross the space and stand at Lyla’s side.

                Gladio raised his brows. “She’s awfully complacent.”

                “What did you guys do to her?” Noctis asked, eyes flicking between the women and his friends.

                Readjusting his glasses, Ignis locked a hard stare on Izzy. “No less than she deserved for seducing, drugging, kidnapping, and having a hand in beating Prompto,” he growled.

                Prompto grinned, hiding his mouth behind one hand. “Okay, tough guy.”

                Ignis huffed out an indignant breath.

                “That’s a story I very much want to hear, but, uh, what’re we gonna do about them?” Gladio asked.

                “Useless twit!” snarled Lyla, stomping Izzy’s foot. The girl’s eyes brimmed with tears.

                “Can we just knock them out already?” whined Noct, nicking Lyla’s throat with the tip of his sword as he turned toward Ignis.

                “Iggy called Dave after Izzy told us what was going on,” Prompto said, brushing his bangs away from his face.

                “You’re turning us over to the Hunters?” Lyla demanded with a grimace.

                “You know Dave?” Prompto asked.

                “ _Everyone_ knows Dave. Hunters and Exineris are in bed together. Have to be to keep the lights on.”

                “Hey Specs, got something we can use to shut her up?” sighed Noct. “I’m really tired of listening to her.”

                “Apologies, but I never thought to bring another gag.”

                “And it’s better if Izzy keeps the one we did manage to scrape together,” Prompto grumbled, cheeks pink and nose wrinkled up.

                Noctis shrugged. “I dunno, I’ve been listening to this one badmouth my family. Says she’s glad my dad is dead.”

                The blond’s eyebrows rose. “Seriously? Shit, dude, I’m sorry.”

                “Don’t worry about it. This isn’t about her qualm with me, it’s about what she did to you.”

                Prompto’s heart thumped at his friend’s tone. “I’m sure Dave and the others can come up with a suitable punishment. I just want them gone.”

                “Prompto, you mentioned a third, a man. Shall we find him as well?” Ignis asked, putting his hand on the blond’s back.

                Shaking his head, Prompto stared at Izzy. “No, I dealt with him.”

                “If that’s what you think is best.”

                “It is.”

                Gladio yawned widely. “Alright, I’m exhausted, need to pick the rest of the rocks from my hands, and wash my face. What can we do with them until someone comes to pick them up?”

                “There’s always the power plant?” suggested Ignis.

                Dismissing his weapon, Noctis pulled his phone out. “I’ll call Holly.”

 

***

 

                “Okay, first things first,” Gladio began as the group walked away from the plant. “How did you get that girl so quiet?”

                Crossing his arms, Prompto laughed. “How do you think? Iggy had a nice, long _chat_ with her.”

                “You _talked_ to her?” asked Noctis.

                Ignis lifted his chin. “She would not stop making derogatory comments, so I simply _described_ to her all the things we could do to force her into silence.”

                Noctis barked out a laugh.

                “Nice. So, I have something you may want back,” Gladio told Prompto, thumping him on the shoulder with his fist. He pulled the man’s phone from his pocket and handed it over. “Nice wallpaper, by the way.”

                Accepting the device, Prompto’s cheeks flushed.

                “Oh, and Prompto?”

                “Yeah?”

                “Maybe put a lock on there, huh?”

                Prompto’s eyes grew wide. “What? There is!”

                Noctis and Gladio exchanged a glance.

                To prove it to them, Prompto powered on the screen and tapped out his passcode. “See!”

                “Oh man, she played you,” Gladio told Noctis, smirking.

                “What? But then how did she call me from his phone? How did she know about…” The man swallowed hard.

                “Uh, you _can_ bypass the lock if you know what you’re doing. It’s complicated and takes a lot of steps, but it’s possible,” Prompto told them.

                “Shit,” sighed Gladio. “So she really would have sold you out?”

                “Yup.”

                “Wait, what? Izzy didn’t give us the whole story, just said Lyla planned to blackmail you. With what?” Prompto asked, eyes flicking from Gladio to Noctis.

                “Certain pictures you have on your phone,” grumbled Gladio.

                “What? Oh…Oh! Oh, my goodness! I am _so_ sorry, guys!” Prompto grabbed Noct’s sleeve, eyes wide. “I didn’t mean to hide those from you, man.”

                “What images would be so damaging?” Ignis inquired.

                Noctis sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. “Prompto has pictures of Gladio and I…together.”

                “Oh, is that all?”

                “Wait…you _knew_?”

                Ignis chuckled. “Well Highness, neither of you are particularly subtle creatures.”

                Noctis groaned.

                “See, he didn’t freak like you thought,” Gladio said with a grin.

                Narrowing his eyes, Noctis glowered at the man. “Shut it, or _Prince Charmless_ will give you another bloody nose.”

                Prompto and Ignis smirked at the discomfort on Gladio’s face.

                “Okay, getting back on track…You guys are okay now?” Noct asked, changing the subject to hide his embarrassment.

                A small smile softened Ignis’ features. He slipped his hand into Prompto’s and tugged him close. “We are. Thank you for your concern, Highness.”

                “You guys musta been in the middle of something when Izzy showed up. The back of Prompto’s neck looks like he got stuck in a mosquito swarm.”

                The blond’s hand smacked across the nape of his neck. “What?” he squeaked.

                “Woah, Specs. That’s quite a number you did,” Noct commented, peeling away Prompto’s hand.

                “Ignis!” Prompto tugged at the man’s arm, staring at him with wide eyes.

                “Don’t fret, Love,” Ignis chuckled, pressing a kiss to the man’s temple. “No one but these two boors would realize.”

                “Who’re you calling a boor?” Gladio sighed, bopping Ignis on top of his head.

                Swatting the man’s still bloody hand away, Ignis wrinkled up his nose. When Gladio stepped back, Ignis leaned down and whispered in Prompto’s ear. “When we get a moment, you can repay the favor.”

                If Prompto hadn’t tripped over his own feet, he thought he handled that slick voice directly in his ear rather well.

                “What did you say to him, Specs? He’s gone so red he looks sunburned!” Noctis teased.

                Okay, maybe not so well. Clearing his throat, Prompto released Ignis’ hand and crossed his arms, taking a few steps to put space between them. “So, uh, I’m sorry I was such a tool, guys. This is all my fault.”

                “Yeah, it is,” Noctis confirmed with a flat voice.

                Flinching, Prompto lowered his head.

                “But I’m willing to forgive and forget if you learned from your stupidity,” the man continued, flinging his arm around Prompto’s neck.

                With a soft chuckle, Prompto combed his fingers through his bangs. “Uh, yeah. I, um, got it off my chest and I won’t make the same mistake again.”

                “Good.” Noct ruffled Prompto’s hair and yawned. “I am so ready for bed,” he announced as they headed up to their suite.

                “It’s been a long day for all of us,” Ignis agreed.

                “So why _were_ you avoiding him? I’m curious,” Gladio asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, flinching as the scrapes rubbed against the fabric.

                “Well, uh,” Prompto muttered, frowning.

                “Gladio, leave him be. It doesn’t matter anymore, and we’ve worked out the problem.”

                The big man shrugged. “Fine. I’m gonna shower before I hit the hay,” he replied, opening the door to their room.

                The others followed him inside, moving into the room as Gladio went straight into the bathroom.

                “Wow, your bed is a mess,” Noct commented as he flopped onto the other mattress. “Sucks you were interrupted.”

                “Noct, please keep your comments to yourself for the rest of the night,” sighed Ignis, removing his jacket.

                “Uh, guys?”

                Three sets of eyes locked on Gladio as he poked his head out of the bathroom.

                “Why’s there clothes heaped in the shower? And a bed sheet on the sink?”

                A few seconds ticked by as they all stared at Gladio.

                “Y’know what? Never mind. Forget I asked.”

                “Actually,” Ignis piped up, clearing his throat. “I’ll take the sheet back if you don’t mind.”

                Gladio’s eyes flicked over his shoulder.

                “It isn’t stained if that’s your worry. I simply used it as a temporary covering earlier.”

                “You…were _wearing_ it?”

                Noctis choked back a laugh.

                “It was that, or face a possible fight sans pants.” A light blush colored his cheeks.

                Gladio’s jaw dropped, words abandoning him. He couldn’t say a single thing as he brought the sheet out, handing it to Ignis. Shaking his head, he disappeared back into the bathroom.

                Prompto spent the next twenty minutes trying to quell Noctis’ laughter. And the hour after that trying to keep their prince from giggling every time he looked at Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that, folks! I feel like I may have dragged this one on too long, so I tried to wrap it all up quickly in this final chapter. I wasn't about to draw out the fist fight for an entire chapter, so things were resolved quite quickly. I'm working on a follow-up one off for Iggy and Prom as well, but I'll be posting it as a separate story, so look forward to that if you like Promnis! And once again, thank you all so much for sticking it out this far! I appreciate each and every reader and comment. Much love! And until next time...<3


End file.
